


Flow My Tears, the Batman Said

by sisyfreak



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Bottom Clark, Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Pre-Cape, Top Bruce, Top Bruce Wayne, precape, 蝙超
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisyfreak/pseuds/sisyfreak
Summary: 黑崎崛起后！蝙x超人归来前！超关键词：二代蝙超，pre-cape，年龄差，平行世界Key words: Batman(Nolan movies)/Superman(Superman returns), pre-cape预警：开头蝙猫提及；拉娜·朗提及，但她和克拉克之间没有任何罗曼蒂克关系Warning: the relationship between Selina and Bruce will be mentioned but it is for necessary plots, and Lana Lang will be mentioned but she has no romance with Clark.题目与灵感来自菲利普·迪克所著科幻小说：《流吧！我的眼泪！》The title comes from the sci-fiction written by FKD, Flow My Tears, the Policeman Said, so does the inspiration of this work.Summary：布鲁斯·韦恩勇于面对一切，甚至死亡，但他从未想过自己会成为一个不存在之人。Summary: Bruce · Wayne is ready for everything, including death, but being a person who never exist is not under his consideration.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Lana Lang, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, 蝙超 - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

01  
12月31日，2012年的最后一天。  
布鲁斯不是没想过自己选择和瑟琳娜共同生活之后需要面对多少摩擦和妥协，但他疲倦了——面对一次接一次永无止境的争吵。瑟琳娜就像钟爱玻璃的乌鸦一样难以自控地搜集任何她能够接触到的值钱玩意儿，而布鲁斯，他总以为自己能够放下义警的那一套原则，凭借生死相依的交情为她打开靠近自己心灵的大门，但每一次——不论他是否在觉察一切之前告诫过自己，每一次他都会为类似的纠纷与瑟琳娜争论，结果通常是瑟琳娜选择归还赃物，少数时候则会轮到布鲁斯怒不可遏地摔门而去，然后争吵会在三天或者一周之后以瑟琳娜为他留下暗号，或是夜半突然闯入房间为契机偃旗息鼓。  
他们的分歧第一次出现在巴黎，随后是意大利，这座城市对瑟琳娜而言存在太多诱惑，瑟琳娜赌气出走过一回，布鲁斯运用自己的侦探技巧将她找回，那时他以为这场面只是一个小插曲，并未意识到这反复折磨将是他和瑟琳娜共处的主旋律。  
他累了——就只是累了。瑟琳娜是一个很不错的盟友，但他们对彼此的信任和爱还不足以达到共同生活那个层级。布鲁斯没法认同瑟琳娜的江洋大盗行径，瑟琳娜也没法对布鲁斯前半生的花花公子生涯释怀。“我叫做猫女，”瑟琳娜说，“所以你得忍受我作为猫的那部分，以及女人的另一部分。”  
“哈，”布鲁斯为此发出一声冷笑，“你可从没接受我的‘蝙蝠面’。”水晶吊灯的烟黄色灯光自上而下落在布鲁斯的面孔上，那双平日里时常被郁然神色掩盖的眼睛此时显露了它真正的神采，瑟琳娜好像头一回如此清晰地端详着布鲁斯的面孔，她这才发觉对方的虹膜除了浅棕之外，还被一圈奇异的石蓝色包围。这让布鲁斯看起来更加冷酷——更加蝙蝠侠。她从没见过这样的布鲁斯，或许是因为当他是蝙蝠侠的时候忙着将自己藏在黑暗中，而当他们共同生活之后，彼此又总是忙着针锋相对。又或许她从没看清过布鲁斯。  
瑟琳娜为此沉默了一阵，她重重地叹了口气，说：“我早就猜到会有这么一天。”  
布鲁斯抬高了眉毛，像是在打量一场恶作剧似的看着瑟琳娜。这让瑟琳娜更加沮丧了，但她能怎么做？她是猫女，而布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，就算他们决定抛弃过去，可过去发生的一切早已在他们身上留下了不可磨灭的烙印。  
“如果不想让关系回到冰点，我们最好到此为止。简单的选择题，这里只有一个房间，一张床，只有一个人能留下来，“瑟琳娜狡猾地眨了眨眼，“不过我得说，我早就把你的行李收拾好了。”  
这回轮到布鲁斯叹气了。他瞪着瑟琳娜为自己打开房门，将塞满了换洗衣物的旅行箱推向走廊，最后在自己面前关上了大门。  
好吧，这或许是布鲁斯·韦恩此生头一回被女人赶出房间。  
布鲁斯在离开酒店之后才彻底意识到自己竟在这个地处巴尔干半岛的小国停留如此之久，而他却像是头一回凝视这座城市的街道。气温在太阳彻底从海面上消失之后便迅速下降，而在布鲁斯离开酒店之后，天空中就立刻飘起了小雨，身上的旧患在湿冷的空气作用下隐隐作痛，布鲁斯迫不及待地想要找到一家拥有壁炉的酒馆，继而好好喝上一杯伏特加。  
他已经许久不在黑夜里穿行，但多年锻炼得来的夜视能力和反应能力并未下降，即使空气中弥漫着的雾气愈发浓重，布鲁斯还是在街道尽头找到了一小团跳动的灯光。他推开叮当作响的木板门，迎面而来的是一片呛人的烟雾，布鲁斯敏锐地觉察出其中包含了一些违禁药物的气味，但在布鲁斯的印象中，黑山并不是一个对药物检控十分宽松的国家。  
但现在的他——一个提着行李箱，只穿着飞行夹克的蝙蝠侠——显然不处于解决一群滥用药物的醉汉的最佳境况。因此布鲁斯只是在这群异乡人的注视下走向角落，然后缓缓坐下。如果他的膝盖能够说话，此时一定在大声的抗议尖叫，于是布鲁斯不着声色地变换了一个角度，好让自己缺少了几块软骨的膝盖放松一些。正当他考虑是否应该点一杯酒暖暖身子的时候，一名醉汉凑到了他的身边，对方先是蹦出几个塞尔维亚单词，继而开始用英语和布鲁斯搭讪。  
“嗨，阔佬，”他说，“想抽一口吗？价格实惠，后劲十足。”  
布鲁斯阴郁地看了他一眼，并未理会对方的邀约。  
“噢，外国佬，别不识抬举。等到我把你的后槽牙打碎，你就知道我卖你的玩意儿有多实用了。”男人咧着嘴朝布鲁斯挥出一拳，但出乎他的意料，他的拳头被布鲁斯轻而易举地接了下来。  
“如果我是你，我不会想要做这种尝试，”布鲁斯淡淡道，“我只是想休息一会儿，然后就离开。”  
“别把事情想得太容易，阔佬，这儿可不止我一个卖家！”  
即便不再披着蝙蝠侠的披风，布鲁斯始终坚持他的锻炼小习惯，因此解决几个普通男子的袭击算不上难事，尤其是当对方过量摄入酒精的状况下。但布鲁斯发现自己的双手在颤抖，他晃了晃脑袋，而神识像是跟不上他的动作似的，眼前的画面带着可笑的滞后性缓慢摆动，直到布鲁斯选择闭上干涩的双眼。他感到一股眩晕的呕吐袭击了他的胃部，上一回他有此感受还是由于过量摄入稻草人的恐惧毒气带来的。  
不知怎的，不知何时，他的大脑就被这种近似迷幻剂的药物侵入了。  
“劲儿真大，是吧？”醉汉在布鲁斯的小腹上狠狠捣了一拳，从喉咙里滚出的痛呼像是从几万光年外传来的一样模糊遥远，而布鲁斯没法确定自己是不是还保持完整的清醒。他跪倒在地，肩膀上又遭了一脚，于是他便倒向了冷硬的地面。  
跌倒的过程就像是有一生那么漫长，布鲁斯感到自己的灵魂正从自己的肉体中脱离，继而又被某种引力重新按回原位。他敢肯定自己吐出了点什么，但当他的后背接触到水泥地面的时候，布鲁斯又感到一阵令人心惊胆战的清醒冲击了他的大脑。  
他睁开眼，发现自己正躺倒在地面上，没有违禁药物，没有谋财害命的醉汉，也没有小酒馆。

*

1月1日，2002年的第一天。  
布鲁斯盯着漆黑的夜空，仿佛他是第一天降临到这个星球，头一回透过地球独有的大气层观察银河系。  
这根本说不通，布鲁斯僵硬地躺在地上，他敢确定自己绝非身处巴尔干小国的酒馆之中，同样的，他的行李也消失得无影无踪。好在他的旧伤口仍然锲而不舍地借助疼痛表达不适，这让布鲁斯肯定自己并非处在催眠状态。他用短暂的五分钟复盘了方才发生的所有事：他离开瑟琳娜，走在波德戈里察的街头，和一群醉汉肉搏，最后受到某种药物的影响最终陷入半昏迷状态。  
然后他醒来，躺在繁华街道的街头——布鲁斯差不多能确定这是六月份的美国东部，而他开始因为厚毛衣和夹克止不住地流汗。布鲁斯觉得自己就像是个傻瓜，但他确实没法站起来，就好像他的双腿还没从移形换影中归位。  
希望明天早上的娱乐报纸头条不会是「布鲁斯·韦恩死而复生躺尸街头，状似失智」。布鲁斯烦闷地叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。如果他非得保持麻痹状态，至少让他扮演一个倒霉的半身不遂流浪汉吧，他对角色扮演这一套总是很擅长。  
“先——先生，你还好吗？”  
他八成没有回到哥谭，因为他的城市绝不会有好心人关心倒在人行道旁的流浪汉。布鲁斯像每个好吃懒做的流浪汉一样抬起眼皮，用眼神打量着那名蹲在他面前的男人——更准确地说，男孩。对方相当高大，但却缩着肩膀，一头乱蓬蓬的黑发盖在脑袋上，大部分的前额被厚厚的刘海遮牢；这反倒让那副挂在他挺拔鼻梁上、陈旧又古板的黑框眼镜看起来不那么怪异。但这名大男孩拥有一双出奇漂亮的蓝眼睛，布鲁斯猜想大多数人都被糟糕的发型和体态，以及土气的眼镜转移了视线，从而忽视了这名男孩端庄的五官以及星辰一般的眼睛。  
对方显然没有被布鲁斯的消极态度击退，他看起来就像非得在今天结束之前帮助一个什么人似的，坚持伏在布鲁斯身边，小心翼翼但充满关切地端详他的脸色，小声地问道：“您身体不舒服吗？您的心跳听起来没有问题，不过如果您需要，我可以替您叫一辆救护车。您可以叫我克拉克。”  
布鲁斯因此扬起了嘴角，露出他惯常用于讥讽的笑容。他懒洋洋地开口：“那么，克拉克，你有足够的钱吗？”  
克拉克睁大了眼睛，像是没想到布鲁斯会说话，又像是被布鲁斯的话吓了一跳。  
“什么？”他再次蹲下身子，脸上带着某种天真的纯朴，让自己的耳朵贴近了布鲁斯的脸颊。  
“实际上，”布鲁斯恶质地用上了他那套花花公子的方式，巧妙地在每一个字音的结尾朝男孩的耳廓上吐着热气，“你只需要拉我一把。”  
男孩差不多是在下一秒就像被燎到尾巴的兔子一般跳开了，他捂着自己通红的耳朵，却顾不上同样涨红的脸，惊慌失措地撇开视线。他由于一种朴素的羞赧而本能地想要逃开，但他的理智，或者说他的善心，让他停在了原地。克拉克犹豫着朝布鲁斯伸出了手，他甚至还体贴地屈起膝盖，在发现布鲁斯并未抬起手之后，他迷惑地看了对方一眼，继而踌躇道：“我应该握着您的手吗，先生？”  
“那正是我让你做的。”  
克拉克抿了抿嘴唇，在做足心理建设之后握住了布鲁斯的手。男孩的手掌温暖且干燥，没有任何的伤痕或老茧，带着恰到好处的饱满和修长。几乎在克拉克的手指触碰到布鲁斯皮肤的同一瞬间，那部分遗失在超出形容的时空变换中的感知力回到了布鲁斯的身体里。他感到自己确实能够摆脱眼下的可笑状况。  
“看来您确实不需要救护车，”克拉克立刻就忘记了布鲁斯方才的戏弄，露出了如释重负的笑容，而那笑容甜得过头，“那么我想我可以离开了，下次可别再做出这么让人担心的举动了，先生。”  
布鲁斯挑高眉头，环胸而立。就算克拉克土得可以，他至少也应该听说过布鲁斯·韦恩的名字，或者在报纸上见过自己的脸。布鲁斯不满地撇了撇嘴：“男孩，难道你看不出我是谁吗？又或者你从来不看报纸什么的？”  
克拉克像是被布鲁斯的话激怒了，他鼓起脸——这完全没能加剧他的愤怒感——皱起鼻子反驳道：“我是一名新闻系的学生，你居然敢这么问？难道我应该知道你是谁吗？”  
布鲁斯感到有些可笑：“难道你从没听过布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字？”  
克拉克的神情从恼怒转向了困惑，他摇了摇头，表示否定。  
“哥谭？韦恩集团？蝙蝠侠？”就像是一直在掌心回旋的陀螺兀地飘移落地，布鲁斯突然有一种现实脱轨的失控感。  
“从来没有过，”克拉克诚实地摇了摇头，他担忧地看向面色苍白的布鲁斯，“您还好吗，先生？”  
布鲁斯扫了克拉克一眼，男孩现在大概会以为他是一名妄想症患者。——但这怎么可能？蝙蝠侠或韦恩集团或许会被人遗忘，但一座城市怎么可能在地图上消失？  
布鲁斯报了一串哥谭周边城市的名字，克拉克都确认了他们的存在，布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，说：“如果这些城市都存在，被它们围绕的哥谭怎么会消失？”  
克拉克像是因为过度惊讶而失语了一阵。“我们不管那儿叫哥谭，先生，”克拉克轻轻说道，“那里是纽约市。”  
纽约——什么纽约？布鲁斯难以置信地看向克拉克，多年的阅人经验向他保证对方并没有说谎。但纽约？他从没听过这座城市的名字。强烈的怀疑撞击着他的理智，布鲁斯禁不住怀疑自己是否还在梦中，或者是某个不入流的催眠法术，他捏着克拉克的手腕，几乎忘了控制自己的力量。  
“您还好吗？您的心跳非常快，这很不正常，看来我还是——”  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯嘶哑着声音，打断了克拉克的话，“现在是什么时候？我指，哪个年份？”  
尽管带着忧虑，克拉克还是回答了布鲁斯的问题。  
“现在是2002年1月1日，我清早出门就碰见了您。”  
布鲁斯艰难地咽了咽口水，他感到自己的喉咙干渴得几乎快要灼烧起来——即便他在三个小时之前才喝过一杯水。然后他做了一个决定。  
“别叫我先生，”他说，“我叫布鲁斯。”

波德戈里察：黑山共和国的首都


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一回结尾忘记说了，哥谭的创作原型就是纽约，所以本文中设定中，原本漫画中哥谭的所在地变成了现实世界中的纽约

02  
比起克拉克的滥好心，更让布鲁斯警惕的是对方毫无戒备的态度。除非克拉克真的是个没有社会经历的温室娇花——然而通过一段时间的观察布鲁斯可以完全排除这种可能性——否则一个正常人是不会对初次见面的、行径怪异的陌生人保持如此松懈的防备。  
要么他正谋划着一盘更加庞杂的阴谋，要么就是他完全不在乎遭到袭击的可能性。但是，布鲁斯目不转睛地盯着克拉克的后背，男孩充其量只能算作高大健康，在短短的相处之中克拉克不止三次撞上街头摆放的随便什么物体，甚至有一回还是撑着布鲁斯的胳膊才保持了平衡。如果让布鲁斯按照他的标准评价，他会给克拉克的运动神经打一个D。  
这样一名普通的文字工作者有可能防备任何一名图谋不轨的歹徒的袭击吗？布鲁斯撇了一眼克拉克那双纯净的蓝眼睛，本能地否定了这一看法。但他的理智再次抛出了论据。就在刚才，他扶着克拉克的手臂时，发觉对方掩藏在宽大不合身的西服下的正是一副好身材，布鲁斯的战斗神经本能告诉他这具身躯拥有无比的生机和力量，只是它的主人选择将这份耀眼的活力藏匿起来，就像是蝙蝠侠用黑暗隐匿自己的行踪。  
将一棵树藏进森林里，还有比这更巧妙的方法吗？  
布鲁斯凝视着克拉克松松垮垮的后领，打量着线条优美的耳廓和白皙的脖颈。他从没意识到自己的外貌优势吗？或者这也是他大隐隐于市的手段之一。  
“布鲁斯？你在想什么？”克拉克的呼唤打断了布鲁斯的沉思，男孩有点犹豫地抓紧自己的上衣口袋，“我可以替你付房费，如果你不愿意——不方便的话。”他露出一个腼腆又掺杂歉意的微笑，就好像他的过度关怀是一种冒犯。  
布鲁斯咧开嘴，脸上挂着哥谭王子特有的亮闪闪笑容，将克拉克拽到自己身后。他递给前台一张黑卡，说：“刷我的卡。”  
妆容浓艳的前台接待夹住那张黑金色的信用卡，抬了抬眉毛，视线在布鲁斯和克拉克身上来回盘旋，最后哼笑了一声，把布鲁斯的卡插进了POS机。然而就在磁卡没入卡槽的一瞬间，机器竟发出了警告的“哔哔”声。  
布鲁斯皱起眉头，接过前台接待递回的黑卡，像是在等待对方为自己提供一个合理的回答。  
“这是一张无效卡，”那名女士的神情变得警惕，“你确定这是你的卡吗？”她的肩膀微动，布鲁斯看出她正在柜台下摸索报警按钮。在这名女士的眼中，布鲁斯和克拉克俨然已经从糖爹和大学生变成了金融诈骗团体。  
——但这怎么可能？布鲁斯还不至于晕头转向到拿错信用卡的程度，以及，那可是大名鼎鼎的韦恩的黑卡。  
好在克拉克及时打破了僵局，他挤到柜台前，将一张磨损得相当厉害的银行卡推给那名女士。  
“对不起，我的同伴，呃，朋友，他大概是喝多了，”克拉克诚恳地看着狐疑不决的前台接待，尝试说服对方，“你可以刷我的卡。你看，如果我们打算盗刷，绝不会在被你发现之后还留在这儿，对吧？”  
或许是克拉克天生就具有令人信任的气质，对方在犹疑之后终于还是选择让自己的手离开了报警按钮，继而用克拉克的银行卡付了房费。  
“跟他在一起没有好处，孩子，你应该趁早离开。”当他们打算走向到点的电梯时，布鲁斯发现那名前台接待抓住了克拉克的手腕，在他耳畔自以为小声地叮嘱。  
“谢谢关心，不过没事的，女士，”克拉克再次微笑起来，两颊陷下的酒窝令他的笑容看起来格外甜蜜，“我会照顾好我自己的。”说罢，他就匆匆赶到了迈入电梯的布鲁斯身边。  
“她对你说了什么？”布鲁斯明知故问。  
“只是好心的叮嘱，”克拉克大男孩似的抓了抓头发，“不过我让那位女士不要担心，因为我们是朋友。”  
噢，老天，他是真的没能体会到那名前台的话里有话，布鲁斯看着眼神中闪着期待的克拉克，竟被一股深深的无奈击中了。男孩纯粹明亮的蓝眼睛让他很难说出那套上流社会的肮脏情节，和布鲁斯一块儿站在脏兮兮的电梯间、陪着他一块儿盯着跳动的楼层数的克拉克或许是蝙蝠侠在经历惨淡阴郁人生之后，由上帝在梦中奖赏的天使。  
电梯门在“叮”的一声之后打开了，迎面而来的是一股陈旧的霉臭味。  
自打懂事以来，布鲁斯还从没住过这么普通的酒店。他和克拉克一同走在逼仄的走廊里，身材挺拔的两人不时会摩擦肩膀，而布鲁斯能够明显感觉到克拉克的欲言又止。  
他用余光扫了一眼不太擅长隐藏自己情绪的克拉克——毕竟他还只是个男孩而已。布鲁斯懒洋洋地开口道：“你想知道什么？”  
克拉克被吓了一跳，他先是因为自己的揣测被发现而脸红，继而鼓起勇气说：“布鲁斯先生，就算投资失败了，您也不能因此放弃自己的生命啊！”他瞥了一眼布鲁斯，又飞快地添了一句，“我是说如果。”  
“你认为我破产了？”布鲁斯从喉咙里发出轻蔑的笑声，“我是个破产的忧郁者，你是这么认为的？”  
“这只是猜测之一，”克拉克的脸更红了，但他坚持回答布鲁斯的问题，“不论如何，生命都是非常宝贵的，没有人能以任何理由夺走一条生命。”  
“就算那属于我自己？”  
“就算属于你自己。”克拉克的眼神坚定，面孔上呈现出某种坚毅。看来他在醒来之后遇上的人不仅仅是个天使，布鲁斯想，克拉克大概是耶稣基督什么的，他是打算拯救这个世界上的所有人吗？  
布鲁斯冷笑了一声：“所以你打算拯救我。”  
“我还不至于高傲到把自己放到救赎者的地位上呢，”克拉克眨了眨眼，现在他又变回了那名不太起眼的实习记者，“我只是想在每个人面对困难的时候，尽我所能帮他们一把。”这就是他在街头跟自己搭讪的理由，他以为布鲁斯决定自杀，而克拉克的好心不允许自己袖手傍观。  
一个好人，布鲁斯暗道，这可不是在哥谭天天能看到的光景。  
“别让自己变得太伟大，男孩，”布鲁斯拍了拍克拉克的后背，“那会让人觉得爱上你是件难事。”  
克拉克再次露出了那种软绵绵的、羊羔似的笑。“不会的，”他说，“我只是一个普通人而已。”  
他停顿了几秒钟，继而充满希望地说：“如果你愿意跟我说说你的难处，或许我能帮你一把。”  
“你可帮不了我，”布鲁斯苦笑道，“我迷路了，而且没人能找到属于我的地图。”  
“是关于那个名叫‘哥谭’的城市吗？”克拉克好奇地问，“我去过......看过许多地图，从没听到过这个地名。不过人们常常把纽约称作‘哥谭’，这或许对你有帮助。”  
没错，这座城市恰好坐落在布鲁斯记忆中的哥谭所在的地理位置。他沉吟道：“我得查查资料......这儿就没有一台电脑吗？”  
“我想电脑并不是酒店房间的标配，”克拉克解释，“如果你需要，我可以带你去图书馆，那儿有公用电脑。”  
“算了，你有手机吗？”布鲁斯朝克拉克摊开手掌。  
“当然有，你需要给谁拨电话吗？”克拉克从斜挎包里摸索了一阵，将一小块黑色物体放在布鲁斯的手心。  
布鲁斯难以置信地看了克拉克一眼，问：“这是什么？”  
“移动电话，也就是你说的手机，”克拉克疑惑地说，“难道你指的不是这个吗？”  
老天爷啊，布鲁斯瞪着那枚拥有两指宽荧幕的诺基亚手机，一时之间竟说不出话来。他有多久没见到这种老掉牙的机型了？——五年，还是六年？*随后，布鲁斯恍然大悟：他正身处千禧年之交，而不是数码产品高速发展的2012年。  
面对克拉克不知所措的眼神，布鲁斯深深叹了口气。他揉了揉眉心，说：“这不是我的世界。”  
“你的世界？”克拉克不安地握紧了拳头。  
“你或许会觉得我疯了，不过我在你眼里从一开始就不是什么正常人，对吗？”布鲁斯摆了摆手，拒绝了克拉克的辩解，“用不着解释，因为我有时候也会觉得自己很疯狂。”他停顿了一下，斟酌道，“克拉克，你对时间旅行，或是平行时空有什么看法？”  
克拉克的神情突然变得非常古怪，他开始有一搭没一搭地捏着斜挎包的背带，而深谙心理学知识的布鲁斯清楚这是对方思考的表现。  
为了防止克拉克呼叫救护车将自己送进医院，布鲁斯不得不举起双手，再次声明：“我可以向你口述双缝干涉实验来证明自己的清醒。”  
克拉克被布鲁斯的话逗笑了。“量子力学？”他轻声反问，“是某个人的观测让你从原本的世界掉进了现在的世界，你是这么想的吗？”  
“只是一种假设，”布鲁斯松了一口气，他没想到克拉克并未对自己的假设作出太大的反应，“我以为你是个文科生。”  
“只是爱好而已，”克拉克耸了耸肩，“我不反对平行世界的理论，但我还是没法排除你沉浸在自己的妄想世界的可能。或许之前你经历的一切，你认为的那个世界，只是一场过于真实的梦境而已。”氪星的科技的确证明了时空穿越的可能性，克拉克作为氪星遗孤，跨越大半个宇宙来到地球就是最好的证明。但一个深信于此的地球人？克拉克不知道这算不算一件好事。  
如果布鲁斯不那么急着寻找自己来自另一个世界的证据，如果他能够稍微分神留意克拉克的神态，就会发现面前的男孩逐渐褪去了作为人类的质拙外壳，开始显露更加神圣超然的那部分灵魂。  
“给我一个理由相信你，布鲁斯先生。”  
看来他真的很有说服别人的能力。布鲁斯深吸了一口气，从口袋里摸出自己的钱包。  
“如果过去真是一个梦，”他抽出自己的ID和驾照，以及那张被前台接待宣告无效的黑卡，“那么我怎么会拥有这些理应不存在的物品？”  
克拉克仔细地端详布鲁斯手中的卡片，银行卡暂且不用说，另外两张用于证明身份的卡片显然不同于克拉克所知的、在这个地球上通行的种类。同时得益于他的能力，克拉克也自信能够排除造假的可能。  
那的确是一张真实的、但确切不可能存在的ID。正如面前的布鲁斯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *实际上在2006年中旬，苹果公司才推出第一款触屏手机，3G4G网络也从此开始发展，对来自2012年的布鲁斯而言诺基亚的确已经是6年前的事了。此时布鲁斯和克拉克身处2002年，互联网泡沫余波犹存，因此整个美国社会并不看好这个行业，个人电脑尚未普及，挺想看没有地球超现代科技加持的蝙蝠侠会是什么样的，所以就做了这么一个设定。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
“我为什么得留在这里？”  
克拉克的决定令布鲁斯不悦地撇嘴，继而尖锐地表达了自己的看法：“就像你自己说的，你只是个物理学业务爱好者而已，我不认为你会比我更了解平行世界理论。”  
那可不一定，来自十年后的韦恩先生，克拉克无奈地垂下视线，默默腹诽，对高度发达的氪星文化来说，地球科技的所谓跨越性发展只不过是百里一步罢了。但克拉克可没法把这种理由说出口，谁会相信他在北极拥有一座水晶堡垒，而且每一个进门的人都能收到AI投影的友好问候呢？他可不敢奢望，也不希望来自2012年的布鲁斯先生会理解这一藏匿在风雪深处的秘密。  
“我不认为让您在一个陌生的时代四处行走是件好事，”克拉克小心翼翼地措辞，“既然您来自未来，那么我们就应该更加谨慎地对待可能产生的影响。”  
蝴蝶效应，祖父悖论。布鲁斯冷哼了一声，他当然对这些理论心知肚明，对自己的存在是否会给时间线带来的变动，布鲁斯仍然保有十足的怀疑态度——或者说，光是他的出现就足以改变克拉克·肯特，这名刚刚获得实习名额的新晋记者身边的一切。  
他对克拉克的反对置若罔闻，自顾自地走在对方前头，然而纵然不满，年轻的记者也只会以一种软绵绵的态度表达自己的不满。  
“你不应该这么任性，布鲁斯先生，”克拉克气喘吁吁地跟在布鲁斯身后，“我会给您带来需要的一切。”  
“一切？你凭什么做这种承诺？”布鲁斯顿住脚步，用狐疑的眼神打量着神情尴尬的克拉克。他环胸而立，调动了蝙蝠侠惯常用于恐吓街头混混的神情，试图劝退忧虑心过重的记者。“这是我自己的事，”他说，“况且，我不认为一个不存在的人，会给你的世界带来什么麻烦。最后，这不是一个请求，而是一个决定：我会和你一起调查这件事。”但克拉克并没被布鲁斯的眼神吓退，他的勇气或许能帮他成为一名优秀的调查记者。  
他只是难以置信似的瞪大了眼睛，从堪萨斯小镇来到大都会的克拉克还从未遇见过如此颐指气使、以自我为中心的人。布鲁斯冷淡的神情让克拉克想要朝他脸上狠狠挥一拳，但他从来不是会用暴力抒发情绪的类型。何况，克拉克忍不住这么想，布鲁斯只是想要回家。他盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，那张面孔在过分的阴郁情绪下显得更加深邃，也更难读懂，但好在克拉克并不是对孤独和惶恐一无所知。  
“好吧，”他妥协般叹了口气，“但这并不意味着你可以用类似的态度对待别人，布鲁斯先生，你得试着变得友好一些。”  
布鲁斯冷眼瞥了他一眼，反问道：“给我必要的原因？”  
克拉克被噎得说不出话来，他在布鲁斯的身后无声地瞪视着对方的后背，只不过这一示威动作似乎并没有收获预期效果，布鲁斯坦然无忧地在市立图书馆面前停下脚步，端详着那座朴素大方的建筑，转头看向克拉克：“这就是你说的图书馆？”  
我刚刚真应该顺从内心的呼唤给他一拳！克拉克不悦地横了布鲁斯一眼：“当然，它拥有整个大都会最丰富的馆藏。”而且还帮助我写了无数篇文章。克拉克当然没把后半句话说出口，这会更加难以消除布鲁斯对他产生的刻板印象——刚刚毕业涉世未深的大学生，看起来像是会被街头任何一个人骗走全部身家。  
“这和我为我的城市建造的图书馆很像，”布鲁斯的言语中混杂着怀念，“只不过我并没为它保留一个空荡荡的广场，你不觉得这儿应该立个雕塑什么的吗？”当然，布鲁斯在规划是没有考虑大片空旷场所还有另外一些缘由——太容易发生狙击，太难疏散人群，要知道阿卡姆疯人院和黑门监狱并不总能让那些疯狂的罪犯乖乖听话。但布鲁斯并不打算把真正的原因告诉克拉克，也不愿意承认自己的心底因为这熟悉的建筑而泛起了怀乡病。  
但克拉克被黄太阳赋予的超能力或许还包括善解人意。他不由得为布鲁斯眼中流露出的怀念动容，或许我对这名来自另一个世界的布鲁斯先生太过严苛了，克拉克有点儿沮丧地想，他会不会觉得我是个心口不一的伪君子？老天，他只是个想回家的普通人而已，我不能以氪星人的标准要求他。  
“我为我的态度道歉，”克拉克轻声说，“很对不起。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯为这突如其来的致歉感到意外，他诧异地看向克拉克，头一回觉得摸不着头脑。  
克拉克弯起嘴角，尽可能用笑容表达抚慰的态度，双颊上浅浅陷下的酒窝令他看起来更加甜蜜，像是某个刚从油画里飞下来的天使。“我一定会帮助你的，”他承诺道，“尽我所能。”他的脑海里浮现着乔·艾尔向自己展示的来自全宇宙的知识图谱，充满信心地拍了拍疑惑的布鲁斯的肩。  
我应该说谢谢吗？布鲁斯挑着眉毛，面对克拉克甜得过头的微笑，一时间接不上茬。但他莫名的——即使这种形容非常不理性，也一点儿都不蝙蝠侠，但布鲁斯不得不承认，他愿意并且迫切地信任克拉克。他可不会把这归因于穿越时空之后的雏鸟情结，但那可是克拉克——你怎么能不相信他？

*

好吧，布鲁斯认为自己应该撤回半小时前的那句未说出口的感慨。在某种程度上，尤其是和电子产品关联的情况下，克拉克绝不是解决问题的第一顺位人选。如果不是布鲁斯对记者的品德有所了解，他几乎都快要怀疑对方是小丑或者贝恩的某项困住蝙蝠侠大计划中的一员了。  
布鲁斯神情复杂地看着克拉克单方面、第二次和一台公共电脑陷入争执，最后在图书馆管理员到来之前将他从座位上扯了开来。“别再靠近任何一台电脑，”他严肃警告，“把你的账号和密码告诉我就好。”  
克拉克显然不是头一回发现自己和数码产品处不来，他有点儿委屈地撇了撇嘴，缩着肩膀坐到了布鲁斯身边，注视着对方将爬满屏幕的绿色代码恢复成正常的屏保。  
“你是个电脑工程师吗？”克拉克小声但诧异地问，“你是我见过操作电脑最熟练的人了！”  
布鲁斯哼了一声，似是似非地点了点头：“算是吧。”  
“那太好了！”克拉克欣喜笑道，即使怀揣着对氪星科技的信任，他也还是做了最坏的打算。  
如果布鲁斯没法回到原本的世界，那么克拉克会让乔替他制作一份身份证明，好让他以合法公民的身份在大都会生活。看来除了ID之外，布鲁斯并不需要自己操心别的什么——他英俊且气度不凡，谈吐优雅，阅历丰富，还掌握远超克拉克预期的各类知识。说实在的，或许他会比自己这个小记者更加大放异彩。  
正在一旁浏览网页的布鲁斯完全没意识到身旁的克拉克已经将他的平行世界生活安排得何等丰富多彩，他正专心致志地用关键字检索自他出生以来的各类报纸。哥谭成了一座不存在的城市，这在布鲁斯的意料之中，但韦恩家族的历史可比哥谭市更为久远，并且始终编织在美利坚南北战争以来的尘封史页中。  
凭借对家族历史的了解，布鲁斯很快找到了蛛丝马迹。这个世界存在着他的父亲和母亲——托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩，他们的命运和布鲁斯所处的世界一样，因意外英年早逝。不同的是，这个世界的韦恩夫妇并没有为他们居住的城市——纽约，留下一名叫做布鲁斯·韦恩的男孩，韦恩家族的全部遗产转移给了他们的管家，报纸隐去了这名受惠人的姓名，但布鲁斯还是猜中了。阿尔弗雷德，当然是他。  
但这一切早已是半个世纪之前的旧事，当时作为遗产继承人度过盛年、走入坟茔的管家先生并没有将那笔财产挥霍一空，而是用其设立了一笔信托基金。奇怪的是，管家并无子嗣，时至今日，这笔信托基金的收益人仍旧是一个谜团。  
布鲁斯知道眼下自己应该更加关注这个世界的阿尔弗雷德的神秘举动，但他就是没法控制自己把目光从托马斯·韦恩和玛莎·韦恩这两个名字上移开。他们甚至和自己的父母拥有同一张脸，因此当他们遭到黑暗中的枪击，也会露出布鲁斯曾在无数个噩梦中回溯的惊惧面孔。玛莎会尖叫，而托马斯则想着安抚那名杀人犯。布鲁斯感到自己的胸腔装满了沸腾发泡的岩浆，沉重且灼痛。  
“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”一只温热的手搭在布鲁斯的手背上，继而是柔和但清晰的问询，“你的脸色不太对劲，或许我们可以改天再来。你应该好好休息。”  
布鲁斯睁开眼，眼眶干涩，他感到血丝正在自己的眼球上攀爬。而克拉克眼中的担忧像是一股甘霖，浇灭了他心口焦灼的疼痛。那双蓝眼睛是如此的纯粹、美好，像是一个太过美好的许诺，又带着无法拒绝的关切。  
“我很好，”布鲁斯嘶哑着喉咙，他不由得用上了一点儿蝙蝠侠的声音，“我找到了一些突破口。”  
克拉克不甚认同地点了点头，但忧虑的神情丝毫没有消退。“如果你被什么不好的回忆困扰，完全可以跟我谈谈，”他用尽可能宽慰的语气说，“毕竟我只是个来自平行世界的陌生人，你我之间就好比弥达斯和树洞。”  
“我并没有长出驴耳朵，你也不是个理发匠。”布鲁斯皱起鼻子，状似不悦，但他的心情确实舒缓不少。他沉默了一会儿，思索良久，终于低声道：“或许我现在说这话有点儿可笑，但世界不总是围着你转，对吧？”  
“当然是啦，”克拉克轻快地说道，“但就像我爸妈说的，好事不总是会降临到你的头上，而坏事也不仅仅因你发生，这才是上帝创造我们的目的。”  
布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，继而展颜调笑道：“这真是件怪事，你在十分钟内就接受了我来自平行时空，却仍然笃信上帝的存在。”  
“谁又能肯定上帝不存在于原子之中呢？”克拉克同样扬起嘴角，“命运总是让我们不期而遇，不是吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点碎碎念：  
> 我知道大多数人都会认为在犯罪巷发生的一切应该是点燃布鲁斯·韦恩作为蝙蝠侠的第一簇火，但是作为一个fangirl，我还是在这里夹带私心设置了关于韦恩夫妇的这一情节，因为我希望布鲁斯能够不再为犯罪巷中发生的一切自责，并不是他的存在造成了韦恩夫妇的死亡。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
面对克拉克，布鲁斯好像总是不太容易维持冷硬态度。他的命运论虽然没法完全疏解布鲁斯心头的阴霾，却提醒了他一件更为重要的事：阿福的存在。如果在这个世界上存在任何能够维系布鲁斯和属于他的世界的纽带，那就一定会是已经伴随韦恩家族的声名逝去的阿尔弗雷德。  
就连布鲁斯也没法打包票，保证自己了解这名管家的一切智慧。阿尔弗雷德从来不做无用功之事，也绝不会侵害韦恩家的利益。如果他决定设立那笔基金，那就意味着他相信这个世界上定然会出现一名受惠人。  
“克拉克，你了解关于韦恩家族的历史吗？”布鲁斯微微调转显示屏，好让年轻的记者能够看清网页上滚动的字幕。  
克拉克似乎对布鲁斯的提问感到些许意外，他用指节推了推沿着鼻梁下滑的眼镜，抿了抿嘴，说：“这的确是很‘旧’的新闻了。不过我的毕业课题就是讨论新闻界的未解之谜，而这位阿尔弗雷德先生留下的遗产，可谓是近几十年来华尔街最令人捉摸不透的谜团了。”  
“遗产？”布鲁斯若有所思地反问道，“我以为这笔基金并没有指定受益人。”  
“管理人对外是这么宣称的，”大概是因为探讨他人私隐这件事触碰了克拉克的道德底线，他有些不安地捏了捏衣角，“不过实际上这笔基金更像是天方夜谭里的洞窟宝藏，只要说出正确的咒语，就能获得这笔财富。”  
布鲁斯抬高了眉毛：“更具体一些？”  
看来这位来自异世界的先生的确秉持着刨根问底的人生信条。克拉克只得无奈地解释道：“据说阿尔弗雷德先生为这笔钱留下了一串密码，和合同一块儿锁在瑞士银行的保险库里。他的遗嘱中写道，只要有人能够报出这串密码，就能够成为基金的受惠人。”  
“但瑞士银行并不像它自己宣称的那么安全。”布鲁斯尖刻地指责。  
“或许是的，”克拉克将身体的重心在两腿之间来回转换，活像是一名迟到的中学生，“不过根据阿尔弗雷德先生的要求，和密码有关的任何事项从未由媒体公布过。”像是为了提防布鲁斯的追问，他又连忙加了一句，“这些都是我实地采访得来的。”  
克拉克由衷希望这一借口能够糊弄布鲁斯，否则他就不得不解释自己是怎么获取基金经理的闲聊八卦——借助超级听力，当然，在用于完成作业这方面他的氪星能力总是出奇的好用。  
好在布鲁斯此时并不打算深究克拉克的信息来源，这位年轻的记者身上有太多东西值得他惊讶，布鲁斯相信自己总有一天能够揭开克拉克身上的全部秘密。但对布鲁斯而言，眼下的当务之急是确认盘旋在自己脑海里的猜测。  
“从这里到纽约最快需要花费多长时间？”  
克拉克有点儿为难地皱起眉头，他闭上眼，像是在回忆思索什么，继而遗憾地叹气：“我想我们已经订不到三天内飞往纽约的机票了。”  
该死，他现在可不是以前那个布鲁斯·韦恩，他没有私人飞机，更不可能财大气粗地买下某一家航空公司。布鲁斯总算体会到一星点由贫穷带来的苦涩。三天，他想，或许他在明早醒来之后就会发现自己睡在波德戈里察的五星级酒店里，而阿福则在他睁开眼的下一秒就对他被瑟琳娜扫地出门一事冷嘲热讽。但布鲁斯更愿意想象这样一种可能——他向来是个悲观主义者——当他下一次睁开眼，没有克拉克，没有阿福，他像是倒霉催的爱丽丝一样，从一个兔子洞跌进另一个。  
布鲁斯望着人头攒动的广场，开始飞速头脑风暴。他可以从飞车党手里夺下一辆跑车什么的，然后向克拉克借一点油钱，他保证会连本带息地归还，只要他彻底解决阿福留下的谜题。  
“如果你不介意的话，”克拉克的话语打断了布鲁斯的思考，“我的一位朋友或许能够帮到你。他大概能借我们一辆车，而我的积蓄应该足够应付汽油钱和伙食费。”  
“朋友？谁？”  
克拉克可不像是拥有随便就能出借轿车的朋友的人，更何况，现在可是2002年。  
似乎是为了缓解布鲁斯的狐疑，克拉克用更加柔和的声音说道：“我保证不会向别人透露关于你的任何一点消息，我会告诉他，我需要一次就职前的公路旅行。”  
布鲁斯双手环胸，既没有同意，也没表达反对。克拉克展开一个如释重负的笑容，握着手机跑出了阅览区。他好像完全忘记了布鲁斯才是那个需要帮助的人，克拉克总是这样过分替别人着想吗？布鲁斯忍不住为好心的记者担忧，将一部分和克拉克有关的阴谋论划离考虑范畴。  
“太好了，他答应了，”得到回复的克拉克看起来比布鲁斯还要高兴，“他一向很有效率，很快你就能见到他的车了。”  
“你的朋友甚至有个司机？”布鲁斯用属于蝙蝠侠的探究目光打量着克拉克，直到对方手足无措地退远了两步。  
“就只是个朋友，”克拉克小声地替自己辩解，“很普通的朋友。”他的神情看起来就像是一只被人踢中肚子的拉布拉多幼犬。  
老天，布鲁斯·韦恩，你只是和克拉克萍水相逢几个小时的陌生人！发觉自己的口吻太过严厉，布鲁斯清了清嗓子，试图抹去脑海里关于克拉克神情的那副过于清晰的联想画面，拍了拍自己身旁的椅子。  
“如果你不介意。”  
光是这么一点好意就能教克拉克脸颊泛红，他先是礼貌地感谢了布鲁斯的好意（这到底有什么值得客套的？），然后指着不远处的马路。“我想那就是我借来的车啦，”克拉克说，“来得可真快。”  
布鲁斯站起身，回头看向那辆轿车，率先映入他的眼帘的就是阳光下闪闪发亮的欢庆女神。  
那是一辆劳斯莱斯。

*

倒不是说劳斯莱斯对布鲁斯而言是多么稀罕的轿车，只是他实在是难以将如此璀璨奢华的豪车同年轻青涩的实习记者克拉克·肯特联系在一起。  
布鲁斯站在车身旁，用一种拷问罪犯的严酷眼神审视着这辆优雅的、闪光的银色天使，好像对方会屈服于自己的目光，开口袒露关于车主的一切。但是，好吧，就算是布鲁斯也没法保证自己记得车库里的每一辆车。  
“卢瑟先生要求我担任您的司机，”那名戴着墨镜，就差在脸上写保镖二字的男子说，“我不能就这么回去，您了解卢瑟先生。”  
克拉克头疼地揉了揉眉心：“我知道。但是我真的不需要一名司机，我会跟他解释的。”他看了布鲁斯一眼，朝那名男子露出恳求的神情，“只是出门旅行，我不想让我的......朋友尴尬。莱克斯的做法已经够让我头疼了，我绝对会跟他解释，绝对不会给你带来麻烦的。求你？”  
对方似乎对克拉克的狗狗眼神很没辙，但他大概不是头一回处理这样的两难境地。  
“我会照顾好克拉克的，”出于某种难以描述的责任感，布鲁斯走到了克拉克身边，“而且我相信那位卢瑟先生也不愿意让克拉克为难，从而耽搁他的旅行，是吗？”  
克拉克中心论，一击必中。布鲁斯的劝说为对方的妥协压上了最后一根稻草，在克拉克再三保证自己会第一时间联络那位卢瑟先生之后，保镖先生才终于离开。但克拉克在接过钥匙之后，只是候在车旁。  
“我，呃，我没有驾照，”克拉克的脸颊变红了，“我想你会开？”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，无奈地坐上驾驶座：“我没想到你居然没考虑过——如果我们真的需要一位司机怎么办？”  
克拉克后知后觉地意识到自己的莽撞，这下他彻底失去了对难为情程度的控制。“但好在我们不需要，对吗，”他皱起鼻头笑了笑，“你会的东西比我想象的还要多，布鲁斯。”他停顿了一下，紧接着补充道，“我一向和机器处不来，大概你已经发现了？”更重要的是，他根本没必要驾驶任何交通工具，因为他会飞，还会光速奔跑，而且不需要呼吸。克拉克小心翼翼地用余光瞥了一眼布鲁斯的神情，确认对方并没有留意自己的又一个搪塞借口，才放心地舒了口气。  
“比起驾照的事，我更好奇你怎么会认识一名随时可以出借兰博基尼的富豪。”布鲁斯眨了眨眼。  
“噢，你说莱克斯，”这个话题显然让克拉克放松了许多，“我们从小就认识，不过最开始我并不知道他是个卢瑟，不过这又有什么关系呢，我们并不是跟姓氏交朋友。”  
布鲁斯轻笑着调侃道：“这位莱克斯可真幸运，能拥有像你一样的朋友。”布鲁斯敢对着上帝发誓，自己毫无恭维的意思，但他的话的确让克拉克露出一个赧然的笑容。他甚至有点儿嫉妒这名素未谋面的莱克斯，布鲁斯不由得感慨，拥有一名忠诚的友人对他而言几乎可以说是奢望。  
出乎布鲁斯意料的是，克拉克居然没像之前一样被害羞堵住舌头。他轻声说道：“我们现在也算是朋友了，对吧？毕竟你跟我分享了这么多秘密。”  
布鲁斯昂起了下巴，但微微弯起的嘴角暴露了他的愉悦心情。“算是吧，”他用压抑且平稳的声音评判道，“因为我不是个爱分享秘密的人。”  
“而我恰好很擅长保守秘密。”克拉克绽开了一个明亮的笑容，不知怎的，布鲁斯觉得此时的男孩看起来更加——真实。但一名新闻系学生能有什么了不起的秘密呢，又不是说所有人都是拥有双重身份的超级英雄。  
“你可以替我整理那些资料，在我们抵达哥谭，噢，纽约之前，还有很多工作需要完成，”布鲁斯说，“保守秘密先生（Mr.Keeping Secret)。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又是一点碎碎念：写信托基金那一段的时候，忍不住想起芭乐曾经在《大空头》中出演迈克尔·布瑞，如果拿着剧本的蝙一直在这个世界留到2008年，或许就会出现梦幻联动吧【笑  
> 希望关于基金的那一段不会太过枯燥，如果能想到更加生动的写法我会在将来修改这一段，因为在写的时候我就发现这段很难读


	5. Chapter 5

05  
克拉克怀疑自己的旅伴不是正常人。  
布鲁斯令人意外的程度或许没达到外星人的水平，但正常的地球人可以在连续48小时不睡觉之后保持如此清醒的头脑和旺盛的精力吗？他看起来可不像是大学校园里二十几岁的年轻小伙子。而且他的身体状况，克拉克发誓自己的形容没有丝毫夸张，布鲁斯的骨骼损伤程度简直就像比连续参加两场世界大战的步兵还要糟糕。克拉克没法想象在膝盖里植入人造半月板的感觉，但那一定不好受。  
横穿原野的公路被夜色吞没了尽头，克拉克总是忍不住用余光打量全神贯注的布鲁斯。他太担心这名偏执的异世界来客了，但他既不愿意耽搁对方的寻乡之旅，也不愿布鲁斯在找到任何一点线索之前就先因为过度劳累而陷入昏厥。踌躇良久，克拉克把目光移向窗外，状似无意地开口说：“或许我们应该休息一会儿。”  
布鲁斯没有放缓车速，只是瞥了一眼克拉克：“你累了？”他的口气听起来就像会在克拉克回答“是”的下一刻将他丢出车窗。不过他的行动比他的口吻温和得多，没等犹豫的克拉克给出回应，他就继续补充道，“再往前开五公里，就有一家汽车旅馆，我们可以在那里过夜。”  
他记下了地图上所有用得上的地标建筑，即便是拥有超级大脑的克拉克也不得不为此赞叹。  
似乎是为了照顾不堪疲惫的克拉克，原本风驰电掣的劳斯莱斯开始缓慢地沿着路面滑行。  
“如果你觉得不舒服，应该早点告诉我，”布鲁斯皱起眉头，“别勉强自己，克拉克。”  
而这句话正是克拉克想对布鲁斯说的。但哪怕对方误解了自己的意思，克拉克的本意仍然得到了满足。  
那幢被微弱的霓虹灯光包围的独立建筑逐渐在道路尽头显现全貌，几辆破旧的汽缸摩托歪歪斜斜地停在登记处门口，花花绿绿的钥匙就挂在起动器上。  
现在克拉克开始担心自己和布鲁斯的出场方式会不会太过招摇了，毕竟小镇男孩克拉克·肯特从来都是以低调行事为人生信条的。布鲁斯差不多在一瞬间就觉察到克拉克的想法，他一瞬不瞬地盯着越来越近的汽车旅馆，说：“别告诉我你现在才觉得一辆劳斯莱斯太高调了。”  
“讲点道理，布鲁斯，”克拉克有点委屈地皱起鼻子，“这不是我选的，而且这辆车或许是莱克斯的车库里最便宜的一辆了！”  
布鲁斯轻哼了一声：“这么说来，他倒算是很体贴的一名朋友。”  
噢，又开始了，布鲁斯总是喜欢冷嘲热讽那一套。克拉克为难地扶额：“为什么你就不能试着更......温和一点呢？我相信莱克斯没有恶意的。”  
“我的人生词条里没有信任，”布鲁斯有点生硬地说，“而温和是懦弱的同义词。”  
“是吗？那你应该立刻停车，让我从你身边离开，因为我就是那个缺乏勇气又轻信的傻瓜。”大概布鲁斯已经在心里无数次地嘲笑过自己近乎愚蠢的好心了，这一猜测让火热的怒意在克拉克心里膨胀开来。他扬起眉头，那双因眼镜片而蒙上一层灰雾的蓝眼睛因小簇的怒火而迸发出无可忽视的光；他几乎是从紧咬的牙关里挤出那几个形容词，随后目光很快伴随紧拧的眉头，令人心碎地暗淡下来。因为他确实是个空有一腔热血的农场男孩罢了。  
布鲁斯猜想克拉克不太擅长表达自己的愤怒，因为他无意识地鼓起了脸颊，这让那股好不容易借助身高营造出的压迫感减分不少。而通红的眼圈除了增加布鲁斯的负罪感之外，完全没能起到任何的正面作用。  
这大概是克拉克能够展现出的最大程度的怒火，但即便如此，他也没有做出任何越轨举动，甚至没有碰一碰车门。比起朝布鲁斯发火，他更像是自己生闷气。这让布鲁斯更加内疚。他总是在伤害那些关心他、帮助他的人，这是什么刻入基因的诅咒吗？  
“对不起，”然而在布鲁斯措辞道歉之前，克拉克说话了，“我不应该发脾气，你已经够烦了。我不常处理这种事，不过还是......对不起。”  
布鲁斯感到自己的心脏被甩进了鲜榨柠檬汁里。他猛地踩下刹车，严肃地盯着克拉克，问道：“你为什么要道歉？”  
克拉克抿了抿嘴，沮丧地承认道：“因为你说的没错，我冒失又莽撞，做事不考虑后果，还给你添了很多麻烦。如果一开始你遇到的不是我，而是——”露易丝，那名了不起的女记者，或者别的什么人。  
但布鲁斯打断了克拉克的自省，如果他是一匹狼，那么现在一定在恼怒地咕噜低吼。“没人会像你一样帮我，”他斩钉截铁地说，“而且你没给我，也没给任何人添麻烦。你在帮我，我才是那个应该向你道歉、然后道谢的人。”  
克拉克惊讶地张大了眼睛，他像是震惊于布鲁斯的坦率直言，又像是被他吐露的话语震住了。从没有人感谢过克拉克·肯特的帮忙，除了乔纳森和玛莎，但他们很清楚克拉克能做到什么程度。  
他低下头，觉得自己的眼眶发热。承认这一点有些不体面，因为克拉克是个刀枪不入的外星人，可他却有与体魄不相匹配的敏感情绪。这总令他感到沮丧。  
“认识我的人最后都会选择离我远去，另外一些人则会在接近我的下一刻就逃开。如果你觉得我们之间有什么不对劲，那一定是因为我，”布鲁斯自嘲般笑了笑，“如果你想离开，我完全支持，因为你没有任何义务陪我一起前往纽约，或者其他什么鬼地方。”他耸了耸肩，思忖着是否要挽留克拉克在汽车旅馆住宿一晚，考虑到安全问题。  
克拉克轻轻叹了口气，摇头说：“我不会扔下你一个人的。”说完，他捏紧了安全带。  
他们莫名其妙地吵架，又莫名其妙地和好，并且不约而同地决定在抵达汽车旅馆之前保持沉默。  
色彩斑斓的霓虹招牌打破了两人之间的尴尬气氛，在颜色饱和的灯光下，他们的面容看起来就像是超现代的艺术作品。光线随着行进的步伐，沿着他们的身材曲线流动，最后被歪斜的路灯投影阻断。  
酒店招待耷拉着眼皮，哼哼了两声，问：“要一个房间还是两个？”  
“两个，”克拉克抢先开口，“这儿有吃的吗？”  
“再加五十刀，包餐费。”对方摊开手。  
克拉克把付完钱之后迅速逃向楼梯，赶在布鲁斯有机会问询之前冲进了自己的房间。布鲁斯望着紧闭的房门，皱起眉头，最后转身走进隔壁的房间。  
确认隔壁不再有脚步声走动之后，克拉克才彻底松了口气。他和布鲁斯之间的关系让他觉得不对劲。他从没在父母以外的人面前发过脾气，更不用说那些自怨自艾的埋怨了。在布鲁斯面前，他好像太容易袒露真实的自己，尤其是心灵的那部分。  
不过他之所以这么匆忙地赶回房间，除了逃避布鲁斯之外，还有一个更重要的原因。一群恐怖分子在某个中东城市投放了大量脏弹，对于这些能够被听见的呼救，克拉克没法置之不理。他用尽可能隐蔽的方法解决了这场恐怖袭击，然后穿着沾满硝烟气息的衣服飞回了汽车旅馆。  
他在窗外悬浮了一会儿，继而犹豫且缓慢地停在布鲁斯的窗外。  
他一定已经睡了，克拉克想，布鲁斯在过去的两天里算得上是饱受折磨。想起这一点让克拉克心中的歉意更甚。  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”他轻声致歉，随后像风一样消失在夜色里。

*

布鲁斯敢肯定自己的窗外有名不速之客。  
考虑到克拉克的人身安全，他决定不与对方发生正面冲突。但当他在对方离开之后掀开窗帘，他发觉空气里还残留着硝烟的气味。但除了刚从爆炸现场离开的人，有谁会沾染如此浓郁的火药味？更何况，布鲁斯注视着残破的窗台沉思，就算是蝙蝠侠也很难在这种情形下无声脱身。  
有人正在观察他，而布鲁斯没法确定对方的意图。或许那名不速之客就是他来到这个世界的原因，或许他就是那颗电子，而来无影去无踪的神秘人则是实验的观测者。  
“昨晚睡得怎么样？”克拉克的关切询问打断了布鲁斯的思考，他的神情有点紧张，而且看起来决心忘记昨晚发生过的一切。  
“不坏。”布鲁斯暂时将那些猜测搁置一旁，咬了一口干巴巴的吐司，然后皱起眉头。  
“那就好，”克拉克松了口气，“我猜你一定累坏了——经历了这么多事！我们可以打包一些面包，这样路上就不会饿肚子了。”他说话有点颠三倒四的，布鲁斯觉得这大概是克拉克有心事的表现之一。但他不准备问。  
他朝克拉克身后那张空无一人的餐桌扬了扬下巴：“帮我拿一块黄油？这面包的味道真是糟透了。”  
克拉克慌忙转过头，对着几碟黄油无从下手。“你要多一点的还是少一点的？”他问。  
“算了，”布鲁斯起身，伸手越过克拉克的肩，“我自己来选。”  
一指宽度以外传来的体温让克拉克不由自主地绷紧了身体，他僵硬得像个路桩。他能听见布鲁斯的呼吸声，先是平缓绵长的，然后被短暂的凝滞打断。  
“怎么了？”克拉克问，他记得自己昨晚很认真地清洗了身上的衣服，应该没有留下任何气味才对。  
“没什么，”布鲁斯露出一个笑容，挖下一块黄油，“我挑了大的那块。”  
克拉克轻而易举地放下了戒心，直到他们抵达那家保管遗嘱和基金协议的中立国银行，克拉克也没发觉自己的旅伴正在运用全世界最伟大的侦探头脑分析自己的一言一行。  
清洁剂可没法瞒过布鲁斯的鼻子，克拉克衣领上的硝烟气味让他不由得质疑这几天来的所有巧合。他把关于克拉克的疑问移到了最优先顺位，仅次于时空混乱的起因和阿福的神秘举动。  
瑞士银行门前行人寥寥，风尘仆仆的劳斯莱斯为布鲁斯和克拉克赢得了客户经理的微薄尊重，但得知他们的来意之后，这名一丝不苟的中年男子发出了逐客令。  
“我们为客户服务，又不是为好奇心服务，”他的声音平板又单调，“银行不是探秘的朝圣地，我们不能为此打开保险箱。”  
布鲁斯开始怀疑这个世界的安全系数是不是太高了，以至于只配备了一支西格手枪的银行经理都敢对陌生来客大放厥词。他眉头紧锁，自证身份这件事除了是个哲学难题，更是现实中的两难境地；争辩自己是一名韦恩会让布鲁斯看起来更像是投机分子。  
但那名经理说话了。  
“大多数人都不会因为我的警告中途放弃，这也在管家先生的意料之中，”他抬起头，“这道谜题大概能满足你们的求知欲，当然，如果你们能够解开，自然也就能够获得通行权。以及，”他傲慢地扫视着布鲁斯和克拉克，“别想着动武，否则你们很难全须全尾地离开这里。”  
布鲁斯掀起嘴唇，意味不明地轻笑了一声。  
他接过那张印着谜题的白纸，发现那上头只写着一句话：韦恩家的下一代。  
布鲁斯张了张嘴，感觉自己的喉咙被复杂的情绪堵住了，最后无奈扶额。  
“这是什么意思？”克拉克把脑袋探到布鲁斯的肩旁，“我记得托马斯·韦恩和他的夫人并没有生育。等等，它是说这个世界上还有一名韦恩？那是不是意味着——”  
在克拉克的思路朝着豪门家族恩仇史狂奔之前，布鲁斯清了清嗓子：“停止你的想象，克拉克，真相跟你想的绝对不一样。”  
“别太着急，”那名经理慢悠悠地说，“你们只有一次机会。”  
一次机会，阿福的老把戏，布鲁斯遏制住心头的兴奋，努力回想阿尔弗雷德对自己的童年教育。  
“密码就像是一种语言，”他记得管家在受不住自己央求之后，为自己上第一课时这么说，“只不过这种语言只在你授权的范围内通行。想一串你会永远记得，却不那么容易被人猜中的数字。”  
韦恩的下一代，布鲁斯·韦恩，一串能够证明自己存在的数字——就像是一串编码。  
“准备好保险箱，支票簿和会计师吧，经理先生，我可不是一名好打发的客户。”布鲁斯刷刷写下一行编码，将那张纸递回银行经理的面前。  
“哈，我可不是头一回听人这么说了，”对方嘲笑，打开折叠的纸张后却骤然噤声，“上一个——噢，老天爷，我的天！”  
“很抱歉，我没能提前介绍自己。”布鲁斯眨眨眼，扬起一个笑容，他唇角勾起的弧度略显轻挑，但眼神中闪着自得与傲然的光。  
“——布鲁斯·韦恩，WAYNE。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以公开的情报：阿福留下的密码是12d35e2，贝尔的出生年月转十六进制编码


	6. Chapter 6

06  
“我还是想不到，你是怎么猜出那串密码的？”  
“答案太简单了，克拉克，”布鲁斯喝了一口红酒，“那正是我的出生日期。”  
十六进制？克拉克有点为难地支吾两声，说：“可你不像是......”  
“我来自2012年，如果你还记得的话，”布鲁斯做了个无奈的表情，“想象一下我年轻十岁的样子，会不会让你好受一些？”  
克拉克被布鲁斯孩子气的鬼脸逗笑了，他往嘴里送了一口意面：“你现在看起来也足够英俊啦，韦恩先生。”  
他的奉承似乎大大愉悦了布鲁斯，但他耸了耸肩，纠正了克拉克话里的小失误。“我说过，叫我布鲁斯，我让瑞士银行继续保密可不是为了让你帮我曝光这条大新闻的。”  
作为实习记者的克拉克的脸上带着赧然微笑，但他还是坚持追问道：“但我还是不能理解，为什么偏偏是这串数字、这种加密方式？”  
“对于别人来说，想要解开阿福的谜题大概比登天还难，但对我而言可不是这样，”陷入回忆的布鲁斯的脸上流露难得一见的温情，“如果我的生命里剩下什么有意义的部分，那它们一定属于阿尔弗雷德。”  
布鲁斯永远记得阿尔弗雷德是如何安慰，并抚养一名深受心灵创伤折磨的男孩。他用超乎常人的智慧和耐心引导布鲁斯接纳一个并不十分美好的世界，同时竭尽所能地教会了布鲁斯自我武装和保护。  
他是怎么教自己密码学的？用布鲁斯、托马斯和玛莎的名字，以及所有值得纪念的日期——布鲁斯永远记得。  
“记忆，”阿尔弗雷德说，“就是存在的凭证。”  
“这听起来可不想是在描述一名管家，”听完布鲁斯的回忆，克拉克情不自禁地叹息道，“更像是在形容一位父亲。”  
“大概确实如此，”布鲁斯的目光停留在那叠留有阿福字迹的合同上，“我尊敬他如同尊敬自己的父亲。但我总习惯在失去之后才学会赞扬和珍惜，阿尔弗雷德已经离开太久了——不论是在哪个世界。”  
布鲁斯落寞的神情令克拉克心脏发酸。“真正关心我们的人从不远去，”他轻声说，“他相信你的来到，正如同你相信他的存在。”  
“我相信他，”布鲁斯喃喃，“永远。”  
年长的、消沉的男人看起来亟需一个拥抱，克拉克的心跳砰砰作响，但他不善言辞，更不擅长用身体表达自己的情绪。因此他只是轻轻将咖啡杯推到布鲁斯的面前，借此靠近布鲁斯的身边，同时绞尽脑汁思索着用来打破沉默的话题。  
“可是管家先生为什么知道你会来到这个世界？”克拉克在桌子下绞着手指，“这笔基金在几十年前就已经成立，可不是凭空出现的。”  
这一问题让布鲁斯的理性再次回笼。他摇了摇头，说：“没法下定论，阿福总是能做出超乎我想象的事，但预测未来完全突破了常规逻辑，而且这一切都不对劲，所有事。”  
“什么？”  
“我遇到的所有事，”布鲁斯沉吟道，“一切都像是早已安排妥当，只消我采取措施一件接一件地触发他们。阿福是这样，这个世界的我父母的意外离世是这样，就连遇见你也是这样。”  
“我必须得揭开这一切的起因，否则谁知道被搅乱的时空会面临怎样的扭曲？就像你说的，蝴蝶效应，我不该在这个世界留下太多痕迹。这会让这个世界脱离原本的运行轨道。”  
“我会想办法的，我必须得想办法。”布鲁斯捏了捏眉心，即便是在2012年，时空穿越也仍是未解之谜。但横亘在时间长河上的一切人与事都是连续的，没有人能像剥下一瓣橘子一样轻易取走某个人在世界上的所有联系。发生在布鲁斯身上的更像是幻想作品，或者天马行空的梦境。  
如果他向乔寻求帮助，他的异星父亲能够解答这个问题吗？克拉克不由自主地陷入沉思，或许他可以到幻影地带找找原因，布鲁斯的出现也像是时空缝隙的不稳定造成的事故，那么幻影地带可能会是一个不错的研究对象。又或许他该让孤独堡垒计算时空穿越的可能性，如果这么做，他就必须向布鲁斯揭露身份。克拉克在心里呻吟了一声，布鲁斯能接受自己是个外星人吗？他不能指望外星来客会在十年之后的地球上成为司空见惯的景象，而且时空穿越和类人生物两者到底谁更惊悚——这大概要视布鲁斯的世界观而定。  
克拉克在思考的时候总是不那么克拉克。一切属于人类的神态都从他的面孔上消失了，取而代之的是捉摸不透的忧虑和沉静。那双原本就蓝得超乎寻常的眼镜蒙上了一层浮动的白光，这给克拉克端正的面容增添了几分无机质。  
布鲁斯皱起眉头：“......克拉克？”  
“噢，你在叫我吗？”克拉克挺直了后背，恍然眨眼，“不好意思，我总容易走神。”  
“你刚才的样子很不寻常，”布鲁斯的目光落在那架黑框眼镜上，“你试过摘下眼镜吗？”  
“不，我从不摘下眼镜，”克拉克不安地推了推镜框，缩了缩肩膀，“我从小就戴着它，离了眼镜就什么都看不清了。”  
“它简直就像是你身体的一部分，”布鲁斯有点遗憾地说，“它掩盖了你身上太多美好，如果你摘下它，恐怕没有人会认出你来。”  
“呃......真的？”克拉克害羞地摸了摸脸颊，这下他总算又恢复了属于初出茅庐的小镇男孩的羞赧。  
“当然，”和缓的气氛让布鲁斯调动起花花公子的话术，他忍不住调侃道，“我应该送你一副金丝眼镜，那会更衬你的眼睛。”  
“不，真的不！”克拉克慌乱地捂着自己的眼镜，好像生怕布鲁斯动手将它抢走似的。过了几秒钟，他才发觉那不过是布鲁斯的玩笑话。克拉克因此红了脸颊，同时用带着点恼怒的目光瞪了一眼布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯为此大笑起来。克拉克的一切反应都如此真实，真实到足以激发布鲁斯心中久违的、纯粹的、所有属于普通人的情绪。  
“我需要一个身份，”布鲁斯的话语中仍带着笑意，“希望纽约的地下帮派能应付我的需求。我能给足够的钱。”  
“呃，实际上，”克拉克犹豫着开口，“我或许可以帮你弄个身份。我有个朋友，他还挺擅长这种事的，不需要钱，对他来说很方便，只需要一些个人信息——只要你愿意。”  
布鲁斯挑起眉毛：“朋友？那位莱克斯·卢瑟？”  
“不，当然不是，不是莱克斯，”克拉克连忙摆手，“我相信他会帮你保密，而且保证能够......”他因自己的拙于口舌而为难地叹了口气，最终问道，“呃，你能相信我吗？——我指，我的朋友。”  
“当然，克拉克，”布鲁斯笑着说，“需要我提供什么？”

*

当布鲁斯的脑海里浮现出“怀疑”这两个字，它们总是会和一些灰色词汇相链接——阴谋，欺骗，背叛。但当他把这个用在克拉克身上，布鲁斯选择剔除所有的阴暗面。他怀疑克拉克，就只是怀疑而已。毕竟，当你在异世界遇见的第一位好心人，看起来绝不会接触任何伪造行业的那种，却在第二天清晨交给你一份足以乱真的身份证件，还信心满满地保证关于你的所有信息全部录入联邦系统。就算布鲁斯不是蝙蝠侠，他也会在克拉克的身份这一栏写上问号。  
但克拉克实在太擅长用无辜且迷茫的神情自我伪装了，就连布鲁斯也很难抵挡，所以几次问询最后都被克拉克糊弄了过去。这实在有辱布鲁斯作为审讯大师的名声。  
布鲁斯用那笔信托基金带来的一部分现金流购置了几块地产，开始着手建立这个世界的韦恩集团。说实话，布鲁斯从未对福克斯产生如此深刻的共情，他以前怎么从没发现政府机构是由一群如此婆妈的人组成的？老天，光是这段时间签署的各类合同，就抵得上布鲁斯上半辈子曾经读过（实际上他只是签字）的所有文件。  
他叹了口气，转而看向窗外。夕阳余晖透过大都会的城市喧嚣，艰难地抵达单身公寓的破旧木地板。克拉克坚持让布鲁斯住在自己的公寓里，他总是有过度操心的毛病，但这半个月的共处让布鲁斯发现克拉克的挽留并无道理。  
“你又不是植物，”在一次布鲁斯因饥饿而陷入暴躁之后，克拉克把肉酱意面端到布鲁斯面前，“不能靠光合作用生存，你得吃东西，布鲁斯，如果下次再让我发现你不吃不喝，我会把你从家里赶出去。”  
布鲁斯轻笑了一声，用叉子卷起一团意面：“你不会的，克拉克。”他看了一眼整洁的厨房，“而且我远离厨房是为了这间公寓着想。”  
克拉克扶额，无奈道：“这不是借口——好吧！明天起我会把三明治留在餐桌上，别忘了。”  
之后餐桌上的三明治就成了他们之间心照不宣的约定。如果布鲁斯单方面违反了，那么他就得面对克拉克无声但顽固的气恼。克拉克会选择不和布鲁斯说任何一句话，而且当他和布鲁斯目光相对时，就会露出类似被踩中尾巴的狗狗的神情。  
但今天，克拉克错过了晚饭时间。最近他的行踪一直有点飘忽不定，他对布鲁斯的说辞是自己正在跟踪一个大新闻。但是，得了吧，2002年的技术也没法阻止布鲁斯入侵有限的监控摄像头获取所有值得关注的信息。最近除了世界各地的灾难现场都出现一个银灰色身影，以及莱克斯·卢瑟又打算吞并一家公司以外，并没有什么值得关注的。  
布鲁斯望着空荡荡的餐桌，考虑今晚是否要用蝙蝠侠的怒火对付迟来的克拉克。正当他思索这事的时候，克拉克突然从门外冲了进来。他的衣服脏兮兮的；要不他今天的工作是清理盥洗室，要不就是他在回家路上掉进了下水道。  
布鲁斯看着他脱下外套，将它丢进洗衣篮里。“你迟到了，克拉克，”布鲁斯皱起眉头，“发生了什么事？”  
“没事，我只是摔了一觉，”发现布鲁斯正在凑近观察自己之后，克拉克往后跳了一步，“我身上的气味够难闻的，先让我去洗个澡怎么样？”  
布鲁斯扬起下巴，环胸而立，注视克拉克逃向淋浴间。  
这太奇怪了。昨天克拉克带着一身焦味回家，今天像是从水泥池子里钻出来又冲进了化学工厂，可他的身上却没有丝毫伤痕，甚至连头发都没被燎着一根。布鲁斯眉头紧锁，端详着那套散发着极其诡异的气味的衣服。  
如果他没记错，这是克拉克最后一套常服了。  
正当他这么想着的时候，淋浴间里传来了克拉克的惊呼。这印证了布鲁斯的猜测。他嘴角上扬，靠在墙上，等待一个湿漉漉的克拉克狼狈地从浴室里跑出来。  
“我——我希望你不要介意，布鲁斯，”克拉克的声音听起来比布鲁斯想象中还要慌乱，“我的衣服，噢，天，我可能得......”  
布鲁斯得意地哼了一声，故作担忧地拉长了声音：“怎么了，克拉克？”  
他抬起视线，映入眼帘的是一具比大卫还要标致，比阿克琉斯更鲜活的肉体。克拉克抓紧了包裹着他下半身的浴巾，脸颊微红，眼神因窘迫而闪动。  
“我没有换洗的衣服了，”光是这句话好像就足以让克拉克羞愧死去，“我猜你不介意？”


	7. Chapter 7

07  
室友，裸体，餐桌。如果把这三个单词输入搜索引擎，跳出的第一个页面大概率会是p*h*。但是，好吧，布鲁斯承认他确实有那么点心猿意马，但那完全出于美学角度。他现在就像，打个比方，有百分之十是弯的。  
克拉克不自在地咳嗽了一声，险些将搭在餐碟上的刀叉摔落在地。他手忙脚乱地弓下身子，将光滑白皙的后背毫无保留地展现在布鲁斯眼前。  
布鲁斯默默在心里将百分比前的数字上调到二十。  
沉浸于人生哲思的布鲁斯比平日更沉默，这让克拉克更为紧张。他可不希望布鲁斯觉得自己正在借由房东之便行骚扰之实，他只是——老天，在拯救一群陷入沼泽的探险者、一栋熊熊燃烧的居民楼，以及一间即将爆炸的化工厂之后，就算是拥有超能力的氪星人，也很难保持自身的干净整洁！  
就在克拉克搜刮肚肠理由，逃离餐桌时，布鲁斯拿起遥控器，点亮了电视荧幕。  
“我不是个喜欢尴尬气氛的人，”在克拉克诧异的目光中，布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，“而且我猜你现在并不想跟我搭话。”  
克拉克被他逗笑了，方才令人尴尬的沉默仿佛只是晚饭的开幕，眼下克拉克终于将他紧绷的神经松懈下来——而这正是布鲁斯乐于见到的。  
电视台正在播报一些出奇无聊的新闻，克拉克相信布鲁斯对大都会今天走丢了几只猫并没有兴趣，但他愿意跟布鲁斯一块儿听一听那些批评家提出的毫无建设性的建议。  
然后，就像一切三流小说都会有的那么一个蹩脚转折，露易丝在屏幕中突然现身，凌厉的眉毛右上方闪动着一排红字：突发新闻。  
“如果在三天前，你们或许会认为视频中的场景来自某部科幻电影，但现在，我必须告诉正在观看节目的每一个人：这是真实画面，”露易丝总是这样，她能让每个人都相信自己所说的话，“而且我相信，目睹这一奇迹的不止有星球日报的摄像机。成千上万名来自全世界的群众见证了这名超能力者——我们暂且这么称呼他——拯救了受天灾人祸所困的无辜生命！”  
“现在这名神秘来客正在成为全世界向往光明之人心中的灯塔，许多民众将他看作是希望的象征，但是，我们真的足够了解他吗？他甚至从不在公众面前露面，这一奔波在世界各地，伸出援助之手的灰色身影到底是个独行侠，还是小团体，又或者是一个强有力的联盟？我们不得而知。同样的，他到底拥有多么强大的力量，是否能够拯救所有人，又会否成为一个全新的宗教符号，以及，会不会跟其他曾经宣称拯救全人类的政客们一样步入歧途？为了获得一个最真实对答案，我再次代表星球日报发出邀请：给人类一个了解你的渠道！”  
在露易丝的讲演中穿插着几段来自灾难现场的救援视频，剪辑师一定花了很大的功夫才将画面中的尖叫声调节到可以入耳的程度。  
一名受到全世界追捧的超能力者，还可能是类人地外生物，布鲁斯想，这个世界比他的哥谭更疯狂。  
“我——我也遇见过他，”克拉克有点踌蹰地说，“只是远远地望见。他看起来......还不错？”  
布鲁斯并未开口，他有些阴沉地皱起眉头，看起来甚至不打算敷衍一句答复。他努起嘴，这一故作冷淡的态度正中克拉克的痛点。布鲁斯的室友，此时此刻浑身上下没有一处于得体二字相关联的克拉克·肯特，正用异常严肃慷慨的神情武装自己的态度。一小段沉默的对峙（又或者是犹豫？）之后，这名声称自己曾经和外星来客打过照面的实习记者终于开口了。  
“我想要听听你的看法，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“我想你的世界里也会有这样的超级英雄？老编——佩里先生让我和露易丝合作撰写一篇同天外来客有关的报道，可是我不知道该从什么方向入手。”这是个足够好的借口，基本真实，而且克拉克确实需要了解自己的室友对匿名英雄的看法。  
“订正一下，我从没遇见什么超级英雄，但任何时候，怀揣着救世梦想的傻瓜都不在少数。”布鲁斯不以为意地哼了一声。  
克拉克显然对布鲁斯的态度非常不满意，但布鲁斯在他开口反驳之前打断了他的话。  
“但我并不否认英雄主义，或者说，这名神秘客的孤胆主义。英雄总是......很难被人理解的，不是吗？”布鲁斯自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，“而且如果我有机会和他碰面，我会告诉他我此生唯一认可的箴言：英雄是孤独的同义词，共情的反义词。”  
布鲁斯不是热爱长篇大论的人，而且一向擅长掩饰自己的真实情感。但他的这番英雄主义听起来太真实，也太残酷。  
克拉克不安地看着他：“很抱歉——我不知道自己的那句话冒犯了你，但我得道歉。我太自以为是了，布鲁斯，并非所有人都是梦想家，我不该让你给我建议。”他有点沮丧地垂下脑袋，就连蓬乱的刘海也蔫嗒嗒的。  
“你又把我的话理解错了，克拉克，”布鲁斯缓和了语气，“我并不反对任何人成为英雄，每个人都有资格拯救一些东西。但英雄并不是浪漫主义的，我希望有人做出这么一个抉择的时候，并不是因为一时脑热，或者出于某种不切实际的幻想。”  
“试着去拯救人，而不是这个世界，”他低声说，“有时候，太阳不能把你照亮，但一支蜡烛却可以。*”  
克拉克缓慢地眨了眨眼，恍然大悟般深吸了一口气：“我知道了——我是说，我会让他知道的。”  
“我以为你会反驳我，就像你常做的那样。”布鲁斯轻笑。  
“当然不！”克拉克鼓起嘴，“我支持你说的所有合理观点——除了用法外措施惩罚犯罪者的那部分！”  
布鲁斯得意地举起水杯：“即便是你也承认它的合理性。”他为自己倒了满满一杯苏打水，“值得干杯。”  
“......我会生气的，布鲁斯。”  
“不，你不会。”  
克拉克凶巴巴地瞪了布鲁斯一眼，恼火地往自己嘴里塞了一根薯条。  
这孩子气的行为令布鲁斯失笑，但他先是看看堆在克拉克面前的垃圾食品，继而打量他线条优美的上身，最后让视线回到自己的无麩质食品上。他叹了口气，说：“我真好奇，克拉克，你跟小孩子一样乱吃东西，身材却这么结实。”*  
“什么？”克拉克好像没法理解布鲁斯的困惑似的，歪了歪头，脸颊一鼓一鼓的，毫不掩饰地咀嚼着高热量食物。  
“算了，”布鲁斯戳起西兰花，“我会搞清楚原因的。”

*

布鲁斯在一个午后接到了他的经理拨来的电话，对方战战兢兢地通知他，他两天前购置的一处房产在半个小时前的一场救援行动中惨遭摧毁。“超人把承重墙撞得稀烂，但那可是为了拯救一整辆校车，所以这值得。”他的经理这么说。  
布鲁斯沉默了几秒钟，问：“谁是超人？”  
“噢！我打赌您没看实况转播！就是那名救大都会于水深火热之中的神秘来客，记者露易丝·莱恩为他起了一个名字，超人，哇哦，一听就非常的——超级！”  
“喔，”布鲁斯干巴巴地应了一句，“所以，赔偿呢？”  
“什么赔偿？”他的经理有点惊慌。  
“保险金，需要我本人去交涉吗？”  
“不，当然没有保险金，”他的经理慌忙解释，“超级英雄的破坏并不在保险公司的承保范围，当然啦，以前我们从没有过超级英雄，对吧？”电话那头的人似乎被自己的蹩脚笑话逗乐了。  
这他妈的一点也不好笑。  
布鲁斯盯着公寓的承重墙，感到自己被狂怒席卷。  
“那么，超人呢？”他问。  
“超人？这可是他的志愿服务，我们不能责备好心人带来的一点负面影响，对吧？”看来他的这名雇员已经完全被超人的魅力俘虏，甚至不在乎自己会不会因为袒露心声而失去这份工作。  
——一点负面影响？那可是曼哈顿南区最气派的办公楼，就这么轻易地被一个不知有什么能力的外星人（露易丝·莱恩的说法印证了布鲁斯先前的猜测）撞出了一个大洞，这让布鲁斯不得不将他的计划推迟至少三个月！难道这个世界就没有几个清醒的、并非外星来客拥趸的地球人吗？  
正在布鲁斯沉郁地在脑内规划一些反外星人策略时，克拉克——早归的克拉克，猛地闯进了客厅。这大概是这半个月来的第十回，所以布鲁斯基本能够用平静地态度面对自己处境不妙的室友。  
“等一下，克拉克，”布鲁斯叫住神态匆忙的克拉克，“你说你遇见过那位——超人，而且打算采访他？”  
“是的，”克拉克局促地点头，“我跟他说过几句话，而且露易丝跟他约好今晚做一个单人访谈。”  
布鲁斯抬高了眉毛：“所以，他把制服换成俗套的红蓝色也是那位露易丝小姐的建议？”  
“不——当然不！那是妈妈的建议，呃，他说。”克拉克紧张得原地僵直。  
布鲁斯不置可否地哼了一声，抬眼望向克拉克：“那么，我能参与你们的访谈吗？”  
克拉克万分诧异：“为什么？”  
“因为他撞坏了我的楼，”布鲁斯的话让克拉克不安地缩起肩膀，“让我损失了几千万。我想这应该足够买下一次专访了吧？”  
几千万？克拉克的后背撞上那堵墙的时候可没想到单位面积的支撑会花费多少美刀。  
“我很抱歉——不是，我代他向你道歉，但是超人不会接受你的访谈，我想。”但如果布鲁斯坚持这么做，克拉克很怀疑自己能否保持立场。  
“所以，今晚是露易丝·莱恩和超人的约会访谈？哇哦，和外星救世主共度良宵。”  
“不，你误会了，绝对不，”克拉克连忙摆手，“绝对不是什么桃色新闻，就只是——超人希望人类更加了解自己。”  
“他的拥趸者会心碎的，”布鲁斯取笑道，“全能神明身上的人性？这简直是阿克琉斯之踵。”  
然而这回克拉克并没有反驳，他只是轻轻叹气，将脏兮兮的外套挂在脏衣篓里。与翻飞的灰尘一同到来的还有女式香水的气味，克拉克几乎是猜到布鲁斯想要问什么，抢先回答：“袭击来得太突然了，一名女士的香水瓶砸碎在地，溅了露易丝一身。老天，带着香水味挤地铁已经够尴尬的了，我得赶紧洗个澡，不然就赶不上......”  
“什么？”布鲁斯狐疑地问。  
“加班！今晚我得加班加点帮露易丝完成另外一篇报道！”克拉克在哗啦啦的水声中喊道。  
他收拾得出奇的快，露易丝·莱恩在克拉克心中的可敬地位由此可见一斑。在克拉克再次露面前，布鲁斯仍在烦恼那幢残缺的商业大厦带来的残余问题。  
“如果你能见到超人，”布鲁斯没好气地说，“告诉他下次别再撞坏我的大楼。”  
“我——我尽量。”克拉克红着脸，“晚饭别等我，苹果派和千层面都在冰箱里。”  
虽然克拉克这么说，但布鲁斯仍旧期待对方准时从房间里出来，挂着无奈地神情替自己加热晚餐。但他并没有等到这一幕。克拉克谨守诺言，一直在房间无声无息地工作，这让布鲁斯在难以言喻的恼火盘绕下同样忙碌到夜班。  
时钟上的指针跳到了十一点，布鲁斯拧着眉头盯着克拉克的房门，心中估算着破门而入的安全性。克拉克绝不会因为这种事把自己赶出家门，所以非常安全。  
布鲁斯向前探身，握住门把手，但金属握柄却在布鲁斯施力之前转动起来。  
“布鲁斯？！”克拉克惊得后退了两步。  
他仍穿着那件新换上的衬衫，头发乱蓬蓬的，黑框眼镜顺着鼻梁滑下几分。克拉克困惑地眨眼，问：“你饿了吗？——还是没吃晚饭？”  
布鲁斯双手抱胸，缩短了两人之间的距离，皱起眉头嗅闻克拉克身上似有若无的女式香水气味。  
“你——”布鲁斯欲言又止，而从克拉克眼中流露出的目光里没有丝毫防备，他注视着举止怪异的布鲁斯，就像深夜站在室友房门口是什么特别正常的事。  
但萦绕在克拉克身边的香水味可一点都不寻常，而超过均值的巧合就能拼凑出事实。  
布鲁斯咽下了那句问询，扬起一个笑容：“介意帮我热杯牛奶吗？”  
“......布鲁斯·韦恩！”

*有时候，太阳不能把你照亮，但一支蜡烛却可以：改写自“有时候， 太阳不能把你照亮， 一支蜡烛却能照亮”，摘自阿多尼斯《我的孤独是一座花园》  
*你跟小孩子一样乱吃东西，身材却这么结实：超人新冒险中露易丝对克拉克身材的吐槽


	8. Chapter 8

08  
很少有人能在布鲁斯面前说漏嘴之后仍保留个人小秘密，克拉克当然也不例外。要知道他曾经需要解决的罪犯可比克拉克狡猾一万倍，而且每一个都装备自杀式武器。不过，当然啦，不是说超人的超能力就没有什么杀伤力。  
对，没错，毫无疑问，布鲁斯知道他的室友，星球日报的隐形人克拉克·肯特就是那个在天上飞来飞去的氪星人。在克拉克露出难以忽视的马脚，也就是他偷偷飞出门接受露易丝·莱恩访谈之后，布鲁斯大概只花了三天就彻底解开了克拉克的双重身份秘密。这还要多谢他对露易丝·莱恩的坦诚态度，现在地球上每一个读过那篇报道——“我与超人共度良宵”——的人，恐怕都对超人的个人信息如数家珍。  
氪星人在地球的黄太阳光下刀枪不入，超能非凡，这就是当初克拉克毫无芥蒂地向布鲁斯伸出援手的原因，不是因为他信任布鲁斯或是推崇人性本善，而是因为他确信这个世界上没有什么能够伤害他。而且——难怪克拉克没有在布鲁斯发表时空穿越结论之后将他送进精神病院，因为克拉克·肯特，aka卡尔·艾尔，他自己本人就是搭乘着外星超级婴儿车穿越几万光年来到地球的！  
还有那个在汽车旅馆的房间外一闪而过的身影，该死，布鲁斯烦躁地关掉了不停报错的程序窗口，他居然在短暂的思考过后就放弃了这个猜想，要知道那可是排除了所有的可能性之后，剩余的最后一个选项。对此，布鲁斯不得不为自己寻求借口：克拉克实在是太擅长掩饰了，甚至，某些时候、某种程度上来说，克拉克的表演天赋胜过了布鲁斯自己。你怎么会把弄丢钥匙、撞散笔记，甚至还会和电子产品吵架的克拉克·肯特，同天神一般的超人联合起来？——虽然他们两个人都拥有超凡的善良和其他一切受人标榜的美好品性。或许还有该死的自大，布鲁斯想，克拉克到底是对人类怀有多大的信心，才会向全世界公布氪星人唯一的弱点？  
氪星人大概天生就缺乏警惕性教育。布鲁斯郁闷地浏览着抒发各类以超人为对象的意淫情绪的网页，觉得自己有必要，也有责任以前哥谭守护者的身份，好好为这名立志拯救所有陷入困境的地球生物的、善良过头的氪星人上一课。而且，如果这个世界上有什么能让克拉克受人操控、失去理智或者性情大变的天外陨石，布鲁斯得保证它们都在韦恩公司的掌控之下。他可不想在睡梦中被室友用热视线烤成肉排。布鲁斯冷哼一声，脸色阴沉。  
在电视里传出对超人的赞美和欢呼声，这让正在着手修改初具雏形的韦恩集团蓝图的布鲁斯有点儿分心。克拉克接住了一架飞机，又一次，他挺举着客机，在那座城市的上空盘旋了好一阵才找到足够宽敞的足球场容纳遇难乘客们。几个孩子在平稳降落、摆脱安全带的束缚之后，如同簇拥着面包屑的麻雀一般，将未能及时离场的超人——克拉克团团围住。  
“酥泡曼！”一个女孩抱住超人的大腿，软乎乎的脸颊贴在他的腰侧，“谢谢你！”  
超人显然不太能应付人类幼崽，他犹豫了一下，弯下腰，摸了摸女孩羊绒一般柔软的头发：“不用客气，小女士，这是我应该做的。”  
“我能抱抱你吗？”女孩眨巴眨巴眼睛，“还有亲亲你，妈妈说当别人帮了我，就应该这么感谢别人。”  
超人有点儿意外地微张双眼，但很快舒展手臂，将小小软软的女孩拥进了怀里。“当然可以，”神子的面容上流露出难得一见的羞涩，“路途愉快，小女士。”然后他侧过脸，让女孩在自己的脸颊上留下一个湿漉漉的亲吻。  
之后他被蜂拥而上的孩子折腾了好一会儿，他的艳红色披风上甚至留下了几个脚印。不过看起来超人的心情好到了极点，他朝滋滋作响的摄像头展开一个善意的微笑，甚至还挥了挥手，继而消失在云端。  
很好，这可真是童话般的英雄故事，但是布鲁斯决定在克拉克回到公寓之后就让他明白什么叫做现实的残酷。克拉克大概真的是以光速赶回大都会的——差不多在十秒钟之后，布鲁斯就听见了钥匙扭动锁芯的声响。  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克的好心情溢于言表，“我给你带了点晚饭。”  
他真的很喜欢拯救世界，以及小孩。布鲁斯不认同地撇了撇嘴，不动声色地观察着正在厨房拆解外带中餐的克拉克。  
过了好一会儿，他慢悠悠地开口：“你喜欢女儿，是吗？”  
布鲁斯这句没头没脑的问话令克拉克一头雾水，但他思索了几秒钟，还是回答道：“当然，难道你没有想象过领着女儿送她迈入婚姻的殿堂吗？”他为此柔柔地扬起了嘴角。  
“所以，这就是你今天满足那个女孩一切要求的原因？”  
“当然啦，她那么可爱——什么？！”克拉克差不多是惊恐地转身瞪着布鲁斯，像是伺机否认自己方才说出的那几个单词。  
布鲁斯打赌克拉克几乎动用了此生所有的自控力，才没把脆弱的流理台按塌。克拉克——脱下超人制服，展露小镇男孩本质的肯特先生，在极度震惊之下似乎变成了没法反应的负鼠，起码恍惚了一分钟，才用极度虚弱的语气重复了一遍自己的话：“什么？”  
布鲁斯叹了口气。他现在开始怀疑平日里同自己相处的克拉克到底是氪星人的掩饰身份，还是他的里人格。“你不会以为自己的双重身份计划天衣无缝吧？”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“还是你需要我说得更清楚？我知道你的身份，克拉克·肯特，卡尔·艾尔，在天上飞来飞去的超人，来自氪星的太空来客——”  
“等一等——停！”克拉克双颊通红，难以置信地瞪着神色坦然的布鲁斯，“你是怎么知道......怎么会？”  
“我跟你同住一个屋檐下，克拉克，我不是个傻瓜。而且，这绝不是我自夸，曾有人说过我是一名杰出的侦探。”布鲁斯双手环胸，扬眉看向克拉克。现在他摆出一副介于布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠之间的审讯态度。  
克拉克张了张嘴，垂下脑袋，沮丧地承认：“你确实是。”  
“既然你认同这一点，那你也得同意，你是个傻瓜。”布鲁斯咄咄逼人。  
“什么？”克拉克不解地摇头，“为什么？”  
“只有傻瓜才会把自己的弱点暴露给普罗大众，你真以为自己深受庇佑、无坚不摧对吗？你甚至公开了自己的身高和体重——跟克拉克·肯特身形相仿的人可真难找，你不会是这么想的吧？露易丝·莱恩迟早有一天会把目光落在你身上，她会揭开你的双重身份，让你在媒体面前无所遁形。天，克拉克，你到底要我怎么说你才好？”  
“她不会的，何况星球日报里没人在乎我，”克拉克小声抗辩道，“而且我平时会驼背，看起来不那么高。”  
布鲁斯恶狠狠地瞪了克拉克一眼：“所以，你是想让我夸奖你的伪装技巧吗？克拉克，你在启用双重身份之后的一个月内就被我看穿了。”  
“可你和别人不一样！”克拉克气乎乎地说，“没人能像你一样靠近我，进入我的生活。而且你太聪明了，了不起的侦探——这可是你自己说的！”  
布鲁斯皱起眉头打量克拉克，确定他绝对没有恭维讨好、只是顺其自然吐露心声之后，胸口鼓噪的怒火略微得到了平息。“但你宁可欺骗我，却愿意接受莱恩的采访。”他尽可能维持冷酷的神情。  
“我只是不想让你陷入险境，成为超人的室友对你来说太危险了，”克拉克失落地解释，“而且我在照你说的做——别做孤胆英雄，让人类更加了解我。”他停顿了一下，紧接着说，“虽然你也是人类，但你已经足够了解我了。”  
这回轮到布鲁斯大惑不解，他的疑问一点儿都不比克拉克的委屈少。  
“我什么时候说过这种话？”  
克拉克泄气地坐在餐椅上，像是遭受训责的狗狗一样耷拉着眉毛：“你当然说过，别想狡辩，布鲁斯。这段时间我努力和人类，对不起，我和你这么形容是不是有点怪怪的？准确来说应该是记者们，我很认真地回答他们的问题，尝试消除彼此的隔阂，而且出现和离开都不再使用超级速度，这样或许能让我看起来更加现实一点，不那么超脱实际。”他苦恼地叹了口气，大概对超人状态下的克拉克而言，收敛超级程度是一件大难题。  
“而且我也不再只是解决大危机，”说起这个，克拉克有点自豪地扬起嘴角，“这个星期我救了好多困在树上的猫咪和走丢的狗，还有忘带钥匙的车主之类的。我想那些受我帮助的人应该觉得我变得更加亲近了，对吧？”  
那通慷慨激昂的，有关英雄、浪漫、孤独和共情的广域话题，怎么会在克拉克的实践下走向拯救迷途猫咪这一终点呢？布鲁斯哭笑不得，如果践行这番理论的是布鲁斯的其他任何一名盟友，他都会毫不留情地击溃对方的自信，最终将其丢进愧疚的深渊。但面对目光明亮，神情中流露无法掩饰的忐忑和希冀的克拉克，布鲁斯不由自主地将尖刻的语言咽回了喉咙里。  
他怎么能再一次伤害克拉克呢？眼前的男孩——不论他是地球人还是氪星来客，都是独一无二的克拉克·肯特。  
“就算是这样，”布鲁斯妥协退让，“你也不能把自己的弱点公之于众。要知道，并不是所有人都像你一样高尚，你得保持警戒心。”  
克拉克撇了撇嘴，垂头丧气地说：“我只是......很难不去介意那些人对我的看法。或许我还不够强大，或许我真的应该成为一名全职英雄。”  
“你不应该这么想，”布鲁斯严肃的说，“克拉克·肯特是你灵魂里最重要的部分，你不应该舍弃他。”  
“真的吗？”克拉克犹豫地皱起眉头，不安地握紧椅背边沿，“我不知道。好像这个世界没有人需要克拉克·肯特，他们想要的只有超人。除了爸和妈。”  
布鲁斯闭了闭眼，他的前半生极少坦白心声。但克拉克值得。“不要妄自菲薄，”他说，“至少你对我来说很重要。”  
克拉克苦涩地扯开一个笑容：“谢谢啦，布鲁斯，你总是这么好。”他站起身来，拖着步子朝房间走去。  
“对了，”他好像突然想起什么似的，转头看向布鲁斯，“不论你有什么麻烦，只要喊我的名字就好了。你知道我会听见的，而且一定会来。”


	9. Chapter 9

09  
“那就留下来，”布鲁斯说，“别想着借口截稿日逃回卧室。你以前总是这么做，但现在我知道你能在十秒钟内完成所有工作。所以，坐到我身边来。”布鲁斯像是抓住了克拉克的尾巴——想象中的，绝对毛茸茸而且毫无反抗力的。  
克拉克磨磨蹭蹭地窝在布鲁斯身边，要知道两个身高六英尺的男人盘膝坐在茶几前可真够挤的，克拉克不得不缩起肩膀，才避免跟布鲁斯紧贴在一起。  
“关于你的采访，我发现了一个有趣的问题。”  
克拉克皱了皱鼻头，撇下眉毛：“我是不是该求你忘了这件事？”  
“不，认真的，克拉克。这是你唯一回避的问题，”布鲁斯用探究的目光盯着克拉克，“你有另一个家，除了堪萨斯和大都会的。属于氪星的家。”  
克拉克拧着眉头，同布鲁斯对视了好一会儿，终于认输似的叹了口气：“在你面前什么都藏不住。我有一个......水晶堡垒，藏在北极的风暴深处。氪星拥有超越地球千百倍的技术，所以乔，也就是我生理学上的父亲，认为孤独堡垒不能被地球人发现。”  
布鲁斯努了努嘴：“看来你的轻信并不是氪星的通病。”  
“得了吧，布鲁斯，你就只是想纠我的毛病而已。”克拉克有点不满地横了布鲁斯一眼。  
布鲁斯不置可否地耸了耸肩。但他可不打算惹恼克拉克——即使这是一件不太容易发生的事。  
“你生理学上的父亲，”他沉吟道，“这么说来，你不是地球上唯一一名氪星人。”  
“噢，你误会了，”克拉克连忙解释，“乔只是一个AI，他就像是我的父亲，乔·艾尔的电子化大脑。你能跟他对话，但他只是一个程序而已。”  
布鲁斯以沉思的鼻音回应：“这听起来挺有趣的。”说着，他转过头，将目光落在克拉克柔和却英挺的侧脸上。年轻的、刚刚披上战甲的英雄拥有一张端庄如神祇的面孔，任何一个面对他的凡人都不免为他的神彩感到眩目。可现在坐在布鲁斯身旁，摘下眼镜，不带有任何防备的克拉克是一名最普通的青年；他的身影在白炽灯光下像是梦境中的寻常路人——而这正是布鲁斯求而不得的。他害怕自己的靠近会叨扰这个太过温馨美好的幻梦，因为克拉克看起来像是会在眼睫的任何一次扇动之后消散。  
但他必须得这么做，因为蝙蝠侠永远是理性的，而他的世界也需要自己的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“这大概会让你很难做，但克拉克，我能见一见你的父亲吗？”  
克拉克迷惑地皱起眉头：“什么？”  
布鲁斯深深地叹了口气。他必须得解释，得坦诚，得足够有说服力。“我希望能学习氪星的技术，”一旦说出口，这句话听起来也不那么不怀好意，“你知道，我一直在研究怎么回到自己的世界，而且，我承认，我需要氪星科技给我提供一些额外帮助。当然，如果你不同意，我也能够理解，因为这可是你——”  
“当然可以！太好了，”克拉克长舒了一口气，“我一直在想怎么跟你介绍乔和孤独堡垒。因为想要解开时空穿越之谜，没有他们的帮忙可不行。而且你身上的旧伤看起来太糟糕了，我一直让乔想办法帮你解决膝盖和肋骨的问题，但只依据我提供的描述不够准确，如果你愿意让乔给你做一个全身扫描就太好了。”  
“等一等，克拉克，你是不是没理解我的意思？”布鲁斯难以置信地看着克拉克，“我要的可不只是氪星科普小知识，而是核心技术。你怎么能......”这么信任我？  
这大概是布鲁斯少数几次将自己的心理状态彻底暴露在表情里。克拉克眨了眨眼，微微弯起嘴角：“因为你也是这么信任我，布鲁斯，你猜出我的另一重身份，却没有大肆宣扬，也不认为我的双重身份是虚伪的做戏。对我来说这就够了，而且，就当这是氪星人的另一项超能力吧，我总能猜出他人真正的想法。”  
布鲁斯瞪着克拉克，过了好一阵，才低声感慨道：“你真是世界上头一个，也是唯一一个让我没辙的人。”  
克拉克微张双唇，迷惑地问：“这让你觉得困扰了吗？”  
布鲁斯盯着那双泛着湿润的柔光的嘴唇，想象着饭后的苏打水在那上头残留的甜腻味道，以及温暖的呼吸和清浅的呻吟。“不，”布鲁斯说，“这让我想吻你。”他捧着克拉克的脸，指腹轻轻触碰弧度优美的下颚；任谁也想不到如此温软细腻的皮肤竟然属于这个世界上最强大的生物。可克拉克的眼神是那么纯净，像是禁不住触碰的池水；他的双唇微微发颤，像是头一回接吻的处子。  
或许这真的是克拉克人生中第一个饱含如此浓烈情感的吻。布鲁斯炽热的鼻息和灵活的舌尖将克拉克的头脑搅得一团乱，跟布鲁斯赋予的拥吻相比，克拉克先前经历的一切最多只能算作“嘴唇相贴”。布鲁斯轻轻嗫咬着克拉克的下唇，试图在上头留下自己的痕迹。而克拉克为此发出了几乎算是惊呼的呻吟，他紧紧攥着木质茶几的边沿。同时需要留心控制力量和消化布鲁斯带来的热切情欲将克拉克的理智逼到了绝境，他眼睫颤抖，身心的过度遏制让情绪涌向另一个方向。他的眼圈红得厉害，喘息声中带上了点抽噎；他分明不需要呼吸，可布鲁斯却让他忘了这一点。  
如果不是布鲁斯确信自己的态度足够温和，以及克拉克有能力推开自己，年长的男人差不多要以为自己正在强迫对方。  
他拉开了两人之间的距离，在克拉克的脸颊上再度落下一个亲昵的吻。  
“你不喜欢这样吗，克拉克？”布鲁斯感到克拉克晕晕乎乎地将额头贴在自己的肩膀上，像是依托着冰面的小北极熊。  
“什么？——不，没有，”克拉克吸吸鼻头，闷声说，“但是为什么？我是说你肯定能找到比我更好的，而且我是个......外星人。”  
“这个世上没有比你更好的了，克拉克，”布鲁斯就像怎么也吻不够似的，又在克拉克的嘴角亲了一口，“我是一个不存在之人，以常人眼光看来大概比外星人更怪异。”  
这番极有说服力（是吗？）的见解让克拉克不由得点了点头，但他很快反应过来，抓着布鲁斯的肩膀问：“但你得回去，是吗？你不能永远留在这里。”那么总有一天，超人将会再次面对虚空无垠的孤独。  
“我会想出办法的，我总有计划，”布鲁斯揉了揉克拉克蓬松的头发，“别担心，小记者。”他拥抱克拉克，就像搂着一只超大抱抱熊。只是布鲁斯的抱抱熊会因此烧红脸颊，同时又将双手搭在布鲁斯的背后。  
但他不应该留下布鲁斯。克拉克垂下视线，他任由自己沉浸在对方的怀抱里，可心脏却一下比一下跳得更慢。布鲁斯有自己的世界，他只是感激自己，同时被超人的双重身份冲昏了头脑。布鲁斯应该回去，那个世界比一个孤独的克拉克更需要他。亲人，朋友，爱人，以及所有怀念布鲁斯·韦恩的人。  
克拉克缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他的脸颊贴着布鲁斯的颈侧。“所以，”他问，“你愿意跟我去见见我父亲吗？”  
布鲁斯轻声笑起来。他搂着克拉克的腰，像是极尽所能控制自己的笑声，但漂浮在话语里的笑意还是出卖了他。  
“这是什么邀请吗，还是说我们已经进展到需要我和你的父亲见面了？”

*

克拉克觉得好生气，而且他猜自己应该感到嫉妒。  
乔已经和布鲁斯旁若无人地聊了一个多小时，就连克拉克头一回打开堡垒询问身世，乔都只是为他播放了一段用于氪星幼儿科普的全息投影。但现在，布鲁斯仅仅只是踏入孤独堡垒两小时，乔就开始得意洋洋地向他展示氪星的空间折叠技术。这一切全都发生在布鲁斯向乔解释他在另一个时空的身份——蝙蝠侠，以及他所开发创造的技术之后。  
这实在是难以想象，而且令人失语。  
或许是感受到了克拉克不满的瞪视，乔·艾尔匆匆结束水晶科技的话题之后，便以整理数据位理由消失在布鲁斯的面前。但布鲁斯的兴趣显然不止于此，他把玩着那些存储着难以估计的力量与数据的水晶条，顿首沉思。  
“我觉得你的父亲似乎有很强烈的倾诉欲，”他对克拉克说，“或许你该花点时间陪陪他。”这话竟然出自让自己的管家参与超英事业的蝙蝠侠，阿尔弗雷德如果听到这番话，或许会流泪感慨布鲁斯终于脱离了心理叛逆期。  
“乔就只是想找人谈天，因为他是个科学家，”克拉克不满地扫了布鲁斯一眼，“别把我说成是抛弃父亲的那种儿子。”他鼓起脸颊，环着双手靠在收藏仓的门口。  
布鲁斯举手讨饶：“对感兴趣的话题我很难控制好奇心，你能原谅我吗，这座堡垒的——主人？”他拖长了声音，弯起嘴角，露出讨好的神情。他的神态像是一只狡猾的猫咪，你知道他的秉性正是知错不改，可你怎么能够选择不原谅他？  
于是克拉克只得瘪瘪嘴，转而问道：“那么，现在你对时空穿越有什么看法？”  
克拉克的星点态度软化都代表他的妥协，但布鲁斯不想让克拉克总是做退让的那一方——他面对的可是一名有能力横跨太阳系的外星人，克拉克能够逃开的距离比布鲁斯能够容忍的多得多。  
他将手中的水晶归还克拉克，却紧握克拉克的指尖。“多元宇宙，”他低声说，“是一个非常有趣的课题。我们会在不同的宇宙中扮演不同的角色，但他们都是我们的同位体。不同的天性、人生哲学、生活经历会造就多样化的个体，而多样的个体会千差万别的命运。”  
“我的宇宙，非常奇妙的，并不存在克拉克·肯特的同位体，也因此不存在超人和大都会。我，布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，是世界上唯一一名城市守护者。相应的，克拉克，你的世界里也不存在我的哥谭，当然也没有哥谭守护者蝙蝠侠的痕迹。”  
“这可真是神奇，”克拉克轻声喃喃，“你恰好跌进了一个没有布鲁斯·韦恩的世界。”  
“或许是因为一个没有蝙蝠侠的世界对我产生了强烈的吸引力，又或者是因为你。”  
“我？”克拉克吓了一跳。  
布鲁斯欣赏了一会儿克拉克脸颊上的红晕，解释道：“你还没学会怎么用合适的视野观察整个地球，对吧？或许正是因为你的凝视，所以我才来到了你的宇宙。”  
克拉克张大了眼睛，他用了好几秒才弄清这并不是某种充满布鲁斯特色的情话，但他还是不可避免地耳尖通红。他清了清嗓子，说：“这么说来，如果你想回去，就得找到空间折叠最薄弱，同时也是最靠近宇宙边缘的地点。”  
“乔提到了一个地方，幻影地带，”布鲁斯摸了摸下巴，“我对它的存在原理很感兴趣，它或许会是研究多元宇宙的一个不错的素材。”  
“幻影地带？”克拉克吃惊地反问，“那儿太危险了，就连乔也没法彻底罗列那里头关着多少宇宙恶棍。但凡有一名流亡者从幻影地带逃入现实，都会给地球带来巨大的灾难。”  
布鲁斯认同地点了点头，但他的手却指向一面造型新颖的水银镜。“而你就把这个全宇宙最危险的地方的入口设置在一面镜子里。”他紧接着说：“这种做法看起来像是公主童话里的情节。”  
克拉克摆出属于超人的神态，绷着脸指责：“这里是我家，布鲁斯，你不能跑到我家里来对我的装潢品味指手画脚。”  
但这对布鲁斯毫无威慑力，因为他可是彻彻底底地了解克拉克·肯特之后，才目睹小镇男孩穿上超人的披风。克拉克在威严失效之后流露出的失落让布鲁斯无声微笑，但他诚恳地看向克拉克，就像他每一次认错时会做的。他说：“既然如此，无所不能的超人先生或许能指导我使用你母星的仪器？”  
克拉克郁闷地哼唧了几声，慢吞吞地挪到了操作台前。“一套盔甲？”克拉克端详着旋转的全息影像，“你从没告诉我你还打算做那个——蝙蝠侠。”  
“因为这个世界上有些人会需要我，”布鲁斯意有所指地瞥了一眼克拉克，“我虽然不那么超级，但好歹曾经算是个英雄。”

TBC.  
蝙：因为这个世界上有些人会需要我（帮他付战损和守护后背）（我还是好开心）（或许这就是爱吧）


	10. Chapter 10

希望原谅剧情废但喜欢写剧情的我  
10  
一名种族的成员要做出什么事才能被称得上穷凶极恶？乔-艾尔在卡尔第一次提出这个问题之后，将囊括氪星社会准则和地球法律在内的所有罪名罗列在虚拟投影上。但这名来自千万光年外的AI科学家经过复杂的计算之后得出的最终结论是：一个星系，乃至一个星球或者一个国家都没法拥有高度概括的道德法则。  
友善或许是氪星人的本性，但它可能在人马星系遭人不耻。但即便再狡诈的种族也不得不认同这一点——背叛同类的生命就等于践踏支撑社群的信条。  
我们尊重彼此，尊重光年之外的陌生种族，尊重每一个星球所尊重的。这就是幻影地带存在的理由。  
当卡尔质疑乔创造这么一个空间的意义时，他的AI父亲收敛和煦的笑容，用前所未有的严肃语气告诫：“幻影地带的目的并不是为了惩戒，而是建立一堵防火墙。它防止我们的社会被毒蛇一般阴险的情绪绑架。如果可以，我希望你能够远离这面镜子，潘多拉魔盒在开启前也不过只是个精巧的木匣。”  
乔的警告不无道理，但卡尔坚信自己有理由为布鲁斯破戒。  
创造幻影地带就像是在一枚足够大的鸡蛋上钻开一个足够小的气孔，时空之间的壁垒薄如蝉翼但经得起万钧握力，有心人能够朝这一团密闭的空间里注入一些废弃物，同时又能确保蛋壳里的液体不会因此溢出。与其精巧设计相对的，任何轻微的外力冲击都有可能造成这一独特的生态崩溃。但和一只破碎的鸡蛋不同，幻影地带与真实宇宙之间的壁垒一旦被打破，面对惨剧的将是猝不及防的地球，以及其他任何存在生命的行星。  
光是研究幻影地带的理论构成就足够让卡尔感到惊骇，而想要在穿越这一通道，同时避免惊扰它的常住民，这一计划不啻于在刀尖上舞蹈。而且，即使卡尔不想承认，他的确有那么一部分龌龊又自私的心理，期待布鲁斯能够成为自己的同伴，战友——甚至爱人。他希望布鲁斯留在自己的世界里。  
“你以前从没有像这样为一名人类铤而走险，”乔漂浮在半空中，凝视焦头烂额的卡尔，“我假设布鲁斯·韦恩是一个例外。”卡尔假装自己听不出乔话语中的言外之意。  
他轻轻叹了一口气，握紧手中的水晶，垂下眼睫。  
“你是对的，父亲，你总是对的。但你我都清楚，布鲁斯有属于自己的世界，我们得把他送回去。”  
乔皱起眉头：“我不认为这是个好主意。或许在落实行动之前，你应该检查一下他是不是有那种，人类常见的妄想症？”  
“我确信他没有，”卡尔扶额，“你之前跟布鲁斯聊得这么投机，现在居然怀疑他有妄想症？我不太明白你的思路......或者是氪星程序的。”  
“但他真的是个拥有卓越头脑的人类，就算存在某种不幸的可能。”乔强调，他在空中转了一圈，这才发觉布鲁斯今日的缺席。“布鲁斯到哪儿去了？”他问，“我以为他总是会跟你呆在一块儿。”  
“他在我的房间里呢，”卡尔摆弄着操作台上的水晶，试图借此掩饰自己泛红的耳尖，“他在设计盔甲什么的，你知道啦，我不太需要这种东西，没法提出什么建议，但我想为他提供最大程度的便利。我的房间是孤独堡垒里最安静的地方，这应该有助于他的思考。”  
乔震惊地沉默了一会，紧接着说：“你的房间可紧连着收藏室，还有你的那些，呃，小宠物。”  
“我相信布鲁斯——这是我第几次跟你强调这件事了？而且你甚至跟他聊了那么多氪星科技，别跟我说那只是科技天才之间的惺惺相惜！”卡尔鼓起脸颊，像个怄气的青春期男孩。他把新的一根数据水晶插进通讯接口里，尝试让自己顽固的、拥有双重标准的父亲转移思路。  
“或许你能跟我介绍一下幻影地带里的居民们？”他点开冗长的文档，指着开篇标红加亮的第一个人名，“佐德？我好像在你播放的纪录片里见到过这个名字。他曾经是你的同事，要不就是艾尔家族的远房亲戚什么的。”  
“噢，”乔-艾尔低叹一声，“这就是一个很久远的故事了，关于一对曾经彼此信任的朋友如何反目成仇。”  
当卡尔提起氪星往事，乔-艾尔总是会有很多故事要讲。但不是现在，卡尔合眼侧耳静听，有点儿遗憾地开口道：“很抱歉打断你，父亲，但太平洋上有件紧急事故需要我处理。你能等我半小时吗？”他没有等待乔的同意——当然啦，卡尔也用不着这么做。乔-艾尔目送卡尔如同一束红蓝色的闪电划过北极，继而惆怅地缩成三寸高的影像，望着那堆数字笔记。  
“或许我能听你聊一聊。”  
卡尔的房门被打开，最先出现的是一具漆黑的盔甲。乔很好奇布鲁斯是怎么在艳丽的氪星配色系统里找出这么——符合蝙蝠侠这一名号的设计。随后，仿佛印证他的困惑似的，布鲁斯拿着一片全息投影方程式从盔甲背后踱出来。  
“你的确是个了不起的地球人，”乔-艾尔感慨，话中带着点调侃，“但把聪明才智用在这方面似乎有点儿小题大做。”  
布鲁斯顺着乔-艾尔的视线，看向自己手中的分子式。“只是一点个人偏好，”他笑着说，“以及一点创意。”  
他在乔-艾尔的注视下收起资料，倚坐在操作台前：“为什么不让我听听你的故事呢？面对克拉克你难以启齿，但我是一名局外人，况且，我需要了解关于幻影地带的全部资料。”

*

大都会发生了一些难以觉察的变化，它们潜移默化，但又切实影响到了大都会市民生活的方方面面。譬如说，肉眼可见的，大都会最高的建筑挂上了韦恩的名字。大多数人只知道这是一个来自纽约的古老家族，只有少部分人了解其中深意。  
莱克斯·卢瑟是其中之一。或者更加具体的，他讨厌这个姓氏的拥有者——这个世界上最后一名韦恩，同时也是当下正在他的路演现场、同一众投资经理相谈甚欢的布鲁斯先生。  
两鬓微霜但仍然光彩照人的布鲁斯·韦恩显然不只是个好运的傻瓜，他甚至没有费力掩饰自己身上那点微薄的知识造诣，而是选择在卢瑟的会场上大聊特聊自己的宏伟蓝图。一名傲慢的、拜金的、庸俗的投机人士，莱克斯对此下定义。  
但不知怎的，这名在华尔街随处可见的金融家很受克拉克的认可。毋庸置疑，莱克斯在克拉克向他借车的下一秒就示意梅茜深入调查这位布鲁斯先生。克拉克是一个善良的好人，但这并不意味着他缺乏防备心，与之相反，莱克斯一直笃信自己至今还没能参透克拉克保留的最后秘密——即便他们认识了那么多年。  
克拉克选择友好但谨慎的态度地将自己同他人隔离开来，而布鲁斯·韦恩，不知怎的，他就这么明晃晃地迈过克拉克树立的藩篱。  
一开始莱克斯的调查出于谨慎，后来则被好奇驱使。Lexcorp的最高权限也无法调取有关布鲁斯·韦恩的任何消息，直到有一天——就在一笔巨额财产划入韦恩的名下的第二天，关于这名全新韦恩的新闻和八卦开始铺天盖地地蔓延开来。然后一切就都变得那么容易，就连布鲁斯·韦恩对冷冻青豆过敏这种事都具体到存在纸质记录。  
莱克斯不得不萌生猜想，布鲁斯·韦恩或许是一名特工，而他接近克拉克的目的正是小镇男孩背后隐藏的巨大秘密。他不愿让布鲁斯·韦恩捷足先登。  
“我从没见过有人像你一样对未来经济形势拥有如此——确凿的看法。”莱克斯端着一杯香槟，走向人群中心的布鲁斯。宾客们自发地为他让出一条道路，莱克斯的面上为此洋溢自得。他泰然穿行其中就像穿越红海的摩西。  
布鲁斯眨了眨眼。他认出这名身穿白色西服的男子正是克拉克的卢瑟朋友，为了安全起见，布鲁斯在克拉克坦白身份之后对他的同事和旧友做了一点小调查。克拉克会和莱克斯成为朋友简直是个奇迹，克拉克来自堪萨斯的小镇，自小由农场夫妇抚养；而莱克斯含着金汤勺出生——虽然布鲁斯不太愿意将这个惯用在自己身上的比喻借给卢瑟，但莱克斯的确是个天生的资本家和政治家。  
没错，政治家，莱克斯在集团入驻大都会之后就开始筹措踏入政坛，这事瞒不住布鲁斯，毕竟当他是布鲁西宝贝时，韦恩的香槟酒会上充斥着哥谭政商名流。  
不难想象，一名野心勃勃并且受到克拉克信任的利己主义者在发现克拉克的另一重身份之后会做出什么选择，因此布鲁斯必须保证那不会发生。  
布鲁斯能够看出莱克斯眼中的轻蔑，看来布鲁西讨人厌的程度并没有伴随时空穿越有所下降，而莱克斯的挑衅正中布鲁斯的下怀。确凿，莱克斯竟用上这个词，布鲁斯在心里冷笑了一声，因为将来发生的一切都写在历史书上，卢瑟先生。  
“那是当然啦，因为我操纵着这么一笔庞大的资金，总不能让自己的钱打水漂，对吧？”布鲁斯笑嘻嘻地说，他朝莱克斯举起酒杯，“不过我想你的见解也不少，是吧——呃，卢瑟？”他像是记不起莱克斯姓名似的短暂停顿了一会儿，继而面带醉态，磕磕绊绊地走到卢瑟身边。  
他抬手搭上莱克斯的肩，但卢瑟以巧妙且不耐烦的姿态躲过了布鲁斯的亲热举动。  
“这自然不用说，而且我有把握确信自己比你知道的更多，”莱克斯潦草地同布鲁斯碰了一杯，“但韦恩先生的消息也足够灵通了。”  
布鲁斯不满地撇了撇嘴，但这么一星点的不悦很快从他的眉眼中消逝。他像是个滑稽剧演员一般打了个转，高声道：“这座城市将来是我们的，我打赌绝对是。你不介意跟我分一杯羹吧，你介意吗，莱克斯？”  
莱克斯皱起眉头，朝远处的侍者挥手。“你喝醉了，韦恩先生，”他说，“这话可不太合礼数。”  
“不，莱克斯，你不了解我。我绝不会喝醉，”布鲁斯装模作样地打了个酒嗝，“我能认出你们所有人。莱克斯，你就不用说了，还有克拉克——他帮了我不少！他是星球日报的实习记者，你知道他吗？嘿！克拉克！”布鲁斯提高声音，借由呼喊声吸引藏在人群背后的棕色身影。  
克拉克完全没意料到布鲁斯会在这种情形下向自己打招呼，而众人好奇探究的目光让他头皮发麻。他必须得到布鲁斯身边去。有时候他的室友简直就是率性妄为的魔鬼。  
布鲁斯在克拉克站定之前就抓过他的手腕，将不知所措的记者扯到身边。“如果没有克拉克，我简直不知道怎么办才好，”布鲁斯靠在克拉克的身上，“我决定给他买幢大楼什么的。克拉克你会喜欢吗？”  
克拉克被布鲁斯突如其来的性格转换吓了一跳，当他是克拉克·肯特时，他就不太会处理旁人的关注了。而且布鲁斯的心跳、血压统统处于正常水平，也就是说，他根本没有喝一点酒。克拉克犹豫了一会儿，小声说：“我不会需要的，布鲁斯。”然后他向莱克斯露出一个微笑，“你好，莱克斯。”  
莱克斯拧眉端详没皮没脸的布鲁斯和束手无措的克拉克，昂起下巴，稍微放松了面上的神情。“克拉克，很久不见。希望你喜欢我借你的那辆车。”  
克拉克不好意思地抿嘴笑了笑：“我还没来得及感谢你呢，莱克斯，你真的帮了大忙——”  
但他的感激被布鲁斯打断了。“真的！”布鲁斯诚恳地看向莱克斯，“没有那辆车，我成不了事。”  
莱克斯掀起嘴唇：“不用客气，韦恩先生，将来有机会我们还能——”  
倒下的宴会厅大门让莱克斯的客套话戛然而止，紧接着是枪声，继而是横亘人群的尖叫，最后在几声闷响过后，路演现场重新归于平静。  
“嗨，卢瑟先生，以及其他的阔佬们，”为首的劫匪踏上发言台，“我猜你们不介意跟我们分享一点你们的财产。”  
卢瑟不会第一个起身反抗，他打量周遭的富豪们，紧接着恼火地发现布鲁斯·韦恩早在他觉察之前便溜之大吉。还有克拉克，莱克斯为此稍稍松了一口气，小镇男孩总是正义感过度，他的离场会让莱克斯更加趁手地处理台上那群渣滓。  
然而，就在卢瑟向梅茜发出指示之前，占据宴会厅中央的劫匪们便纷纷惨叫着倒下，灵活的爪钩穿过人群间隙，以违背物理规则和任何现有地球科技的方式，将散落一地的枪械们通通收入网中。  
卢瑟阴沉着脸色目睹那个漆黑的身影从天而降。又一个穿紧身衣的怪胎，他想，还是前不久刚出现的。蝙蝠这玩意儿不是应该只在夜间活动吗？阳光之城大都会应该让这种扭曲的生物彻底灭绝才对。  
蝙蝠侠——星球日报是这么称呼他的，该名讳比起超人也没正常到哪去——环顾四周，最后将视线停留在梅茜身上。黑漆漆的面甲也没法遮掩蝙蝠怀疑的目光，但在起身的前一刻，他警觉地侧过身子，朝角落掷出一枚蝙蝠镖。  
“如果我是你，可不会选择开枪，先生。”  
先是柔软但明亮的披风，紧接着是宽阔饱满的胸膛，最后是那张平和却忧虑的端庄面孔。莱克斯暗自翻了个白眼，超人，当然，这种时候怎么会少了他？  
超人用手指捏住那枚射向蝙蝠侠的子弹，微微皱起眉头。只是眨眼工夫，那名试图痛下杀手的劫匪就被结结实实绑在立柱上——用高脚椅的四条腿。  
“这儿没人应该为你们的贪婪买单，而任何不幸都不足以成为你们作恶的借口。所有人都知道，在大都会，如果你需要帮助，只要呼喊我的名字就够了。”超人拥有温和醇厚的男中音，就像所有值得信任的伟岸男性应该有的那样。  
伪神。莱克斯在心底啐了一口。而那名为首的劫匪则将此大声喊了出来。“伪神，”他痛斥，“你只是个外星寄生虫！”  
面具下的布鲁斯绷紧了脸，如果克拉克不打算对此反驳，他决定用蝙蝠侠的方式教这名混混尊重他人的方式。  
但克拉克什么都没说，反倒是宴会厅中的惊叹声传染一般地此起彼伏响起。布鲁斯皱眉，侧头看向克拉克本应在的地方——被高脚椅捆住的劫匪，四散而逃的名流豪绅，归置一旁的枪支武器。  
布鲁斯难以自制地倒抽一口冷气。  
光彩夺目的红披风还在空中飘飘扬扬，连同那身蓝色制服——只除了本该穿着它们的超人。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本段包含大量物理学胡扯

11  
光用寒冷没法形容克拉克此时的感受。周遭的风雪浓稠得像是生蛋液，将寸步难行的克拉克结结实实地包裹其中。他呼吸，鼻腔里充满尖锐的冷气；然而在十二岁之后，克拉克就没再体会过冷，久违的属于人类的感知令他有些无措。  
有什么东西正在触碰他的身体，但那触感不像是人类或者地球上其他生物该有的。那趴伏在克拉克身边跃跃欲试的物体跟他一样，是个异类。克拉克睁开眼——他知道自己必须得这么做，映入视线的是黑与白的混沌交割，狂暴地旋转着的大雪是链接两种颜色两个界域的唯一途径，雪粒落在克拉克裸露的皮肤上，化成细小的水珠。  
他不该在这儿，一切就像是在微秒之内发生的；克拉克清楚地记得自己本应呆在布鲁斯身边，他捉住了一名企图引爆炸弹的暴徒，然后习以为常地遭到反对者们的控诉。他不会反驳，不会辩解，但至少，他的宁息妥协不包括原地消失——更糟糕的是，掉进一个自己从未进入的高维空间。  
布鲁斯大概会急到发疯，他看起来一点都不像是那类喜欢大变活人戏码的友善观众，更何况他自己就是时空穿越的受害者。想到布鲁斯让克拉克不由自主地提起精神。如果布鲁斯也是在毫无防备的情况下被拉入自己的世界，那么自己的这番冒险能不能帮他更快地解开时空穿梭之谜呢？——如果克拉克还有机会回到大都会，再次同布鲁斯见面的话。  
我得回去，克拉克想，否则我遭遇的一切就没有价值。  
不论将克拉克抓进这个无名空间的始作俑者是什么人，对方一定想看他大出洋相。赤身裸体站在冰天雪地里？太阳系的任何一种有智生物都不会这么做。克拉克冻得牙齿打颤，他的体温不再像以前那样保持恒定，这意味着他已经脱离了黄色太阳的辐射范畴。刺痛感开始盖过严寒，在克拉克找出自己坠入这一空间的原因之前，他必须得活下来。  
他弓起身子，裸露的不自然和空间穿梭带来的滞后感让他的每一个动作都万分艰难。他的手指碰到了躲在自己身边的那只奇怪生物，它像是章鱼和鮟鱇鱼的混合体，怪异但恰到好处地契合了周遭环境。  
克拉克盯着它那张大得不符合任何生物学理论的嘴，费力地咳嗽两声，问道：“你打算吃了我吗，小家伙？”他又用氪星语重复了一遍自己的话，但收效甚微。对方显然还没进化到能够和智慧生物对话的程度，它先是钻进了雪堆里——就跟海洋生物钻进海床沙砾中一样，继而又从中探出脑袋，用细长的触须缠绕住克拉克的脚腕。  
“我想现在我除了跟着你走，也没什么别的办法了，对吧？”克拉克苦笑着，把自己的腿从过膝的雪中拔出来，继而踩下另一个脚印。  
他们走了不久——至少在克拉克的计时观念中是的，眼下他还没法确定这个空间中的时间流逝相对速度与地球上的是否一致。我得开始刻度计时，就跟流落荒岛的鲁滨逊·克鲁索一样，只不过陪伴我的不是星期五，而是一只长相古怪的软体生物。这听起来好像更糟，但也更有趣。  
意识到克拉克的前进速度远超过用触须疏通雪地之后，那只生物用触须牢牢将自己绑在了克拉克的小腿上，开始选择用奇怪的音调指挥行进方向。克拉克暂时还不需要担心这只异空间生物寄生，或者是吞噬自己什么的，目前为止他仍是钢铁之躯。所以他放任对方盘踞在自己的膝盖上，像是占据领地的小小国王。  
“你真的很会使唤人，”有陪伴的前行让克拉克的心里好受了一些，“你跟这儿的其他生物相处起来，也是这么专横吗？”克拉克戳了戳那只生物软乎乎的头顶（大概是），试图引起它的注意。  
“噗乎！”对方状似不满地喷了口气，吐出了几粒火星。  
克拉克忍不住笑起来，他没有停下脚步，一边吭哧吭哧地喘气，一边将搭便车的奇怪生物从自己的小腿上揪下来。他盯着丑巴巴的小生物，说：“我得给你起个名字，呃，普夫怎么样？我刚刚想到的。”  
普夫——暂且这么叫它，“噗乎噗乎”着绕过克拉克的手臂，准确无误地空降到他的大腿上，紧接着又缓慢地挪回原本的位置。  
看起来它愿意接受这个名字，这让克拉克的斗志又高涨了一些。但热情可没法和寒冷做斗争，低温正在消磨克拉克体内的能量和清醒的神智，他的休息间隔变得越来越短，而需要的时间则越来越长。  
成为超级英雄后的一个月就因为极寒被冻死在异时空，这大概是世界上最有讽刺意义的笑话了。而且还有布鲁斯，布鲁斯还留在克拉克的世界里。如果克拉克就此迷失，还有谁能和布鲁斯在一块儿呢？他才是那个更加孤独的人。克拉克不愿意舍下布鲁斯。  
克拉克努力调动自己的脑细胞胡思乱想，他先是想起头一回见到布鲁斯时对方无奈又滑稽的模样，他伸出了手，然后对方握住。他和布鲁斯一起坐在车里，窗外是千篇一律的街灯和公路，他们吵架，和好，一起解开谜题，一起回到克拉克的公寓。  
然后布鲁斯亲吻他，那就像是超新星爆炸，突如其来又转瞬即逝，可克拉克能记得所有。这让他的心头滚烫。布鲁斯总能让他心热。  
紧接着是北极和孤独堡垒。即便布鲁斯始终坚持他是为了正义才再次穿上自己的蝙蝠制服，但克拉克知道他只是担心自己，一个初出茅庐又轻信的傻瓜。克拉克总忍不住自诘：布鲁斯比自己强上多少？他的身上布满伤口，却从没在任何一次战斗中退却。  
克拉克也决定绝不妥协。  
附在小腿上的普夫跳进雪里，克拉克抬起沉重的眼皮，发现它正用触须从雪底拖拽出什么。那是一小块洁白且闪闪发亮的布料。  
“你真的想帮我，”克拉克惊呼，“这是什么？——一件斗篷？”他连忙俯身抽出掩藏在白雪之下的衣物，“天，这是氪星的纺织品。”这里居住着氪星人吗？又或者，曾经是氪星的殖民地之一？  
克拉克很快否决了自己的猜想，比起某个星球，这儿更像是个封闭的维度空间。而且氪星人的生活痕迹十分醒目，在这段跋涉中，克拉克没见着丝毫氪星文明的残余。他将那件斗篷上的雪块抖落干净，紧紧裹住自己的身体。氪星科技造就的织物轻薄又保暖，或许是响应着母星之光，就连克拉克因寒冷而僵硬的肌肉都逐渐恢复弹性。  
“谢谢你啦，”克拉克伸出手指，轻轻碰了碰普夫的触须尖端，“你想坐到我的肩上来吗？那样会更舒服一些。”

*

恐惧。大概在他第一次穿上蝙蝠侠的铠甲，或许更迟一些，当瑞秋和整座哥谭市都弃他而去，自那以后布鲁斯就不再体会这种感受。他不再恐惧因为他不再拥有，得而复失总会教布鲁斯回忆起最深的愧恨。  
在他的前半生，有很多人事物与他的前行方向背道而驰。这一次，在这个从零开始的异世界，关于克拉克，布鲁斯以为自己找到了一个绝不会失去的对象——他有足够强的科技，了解未来的不确定性，并且坚信克拉克不会被超出他预料之外的事物伤害。  
当布鲁斯坚信一件事，就是他最容易被命运背弃的时候。这好像变成了他人生中的一条不成文定则。  
“你们又在玩什么把戏，”卢瑟站起身来，用标准的阴谋论神情打量蝙蝠侠，“超人打算再一次在人类面前展示他的超能力吗？”他扫了一眼目瞪口呆瑟瑟发抖的歹徒们，“所以，他们是你请来的群众演员之一。”  
布鲁斯深深吸了一口气，他头一回觉得卢瑟的光头如此教人难以忍受。  
“闭嘴，否则我不介意亲自动手。”他按下孤独堡垒的通讯器，感到自己的手指正在难以遏制地颤抖。  
卢瑟识相地闭上了嘴。就算不怎么同这头蝙蝠怪打交道，卢瑟也明白这不是个同他作对的好时机。但他默不作声地朝站在门后的梅茜使了个眼色。如果这件事有关超人，那么卢瑟绝不能置身事外。  
“打给911，”蝙蝠侠朝他身边的一名男子下令，“别轻举妄动，别接近那帮罪犯，否则——”一场小型烟雾爆炸应声而起，与之相伴的是试图脱逃但狼狈翻滚的劫匪之一，“你们看到结果了。”  
干渴和焦灼同时折磨着布鲁斯的喉咙和大脑，他感到火焰正从他的身体内部向外燃烧。布鲁斯冲出玻璃窗，蝙蝠翼早已等候多时。  
乔-艾尔的焦虑显然并不比布鲁斯来得少。蝙蝠侠获得授权进入孤独堡垒的下一刻，一个放大版的乔-艾尔（这的确增加了紧迫感）就冲到布鲁斯的面前：“卡尔去哪里了？我收不到他身上的氪星发信器的讯号，而且整个大都会的媒体都在报道超人凭空消失的新闻。”  
“我——我不知道，”布鲁斯痛恨说出这句话的自己，“克拉克是在我面前消失的，一瞬间，我来不及反应。那就好像......当初我来到这个世界时一样。但在同一个人身边连续发生两次时空穿越的可能性太小，这不可能是巧合。”  
布鲁斯沉思了一会儿——他尽可能不让空荡荡的孤独堡垒，和克拉克不在自己身边这一事实扰乱自己的思绪，然后他重重呼出一口气。“调出所有与时空穿越有关的记录，将波动半径缩减到五米之内，添加关键词：针对性。”他必须得弄清克拉克身上发生了什么，越快越好，布鲁斯可不能指望掉进异时空的每一个人都能遇到像克拉克一样善良的原住民。他在水晶操纵台前焦躁地踱着圈，紧接着又添了一句：“再加一条限制，只包含任何可能存在于银河系和氪星的科技。”  
“根据你的要求，我只找到了一条结果，”乔-艾尔并未因此放松，反而神态愈发凝重，“幻影地带。”  
布鲁斯轻哼了一声，眉头绞紧：“这实在是太过巧合，三天前我们还在讨论能否借助幻影地带让我回到原本的世界，三天之后克拉克就遭到了相似的攻击。”  
乔-艾尔对布鲁斯的反应有些惊讶：“你看起来并不感到意外。”  
“你的搜索结果是我的猜测的佐证，”布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“毕竟在这个星球上能够悄无声息地袭击氪星人的，只有氪星的技术。”  
“我得承认自己低估了你，”乔-艾尔沉默了一小会儿，“所以，你认为这一切不是巧合。”  
“我认为，我们正在被操纵，或者被监视。有什么东西正在通过模拟和窃取我们的想法，将我们推向不可控的未来。”  
他看向漂浮在半空中的乔-艾尔：“我需要进入幻影地带的权限。”  
“你不能踏入幻影地带，”乔的语气坚决，“那是被禁止的。”  
“即使你的儿子有可能被困其中？”  
乔-艾尔将自己缩成一个小小的光点：“卡尔也不会愿意用整个地球的安危冒险。”氪星AI这么做似乎是为了掩饰自己的悲伤。  
该死的牺牲精神，该死的崇高的克拉克！布鲁斯早该知道克拉克在披上披风那一刻就决定把人类世界摆在自己的生命之前。因为他自己也总是这么做的。但这不一样，这个世界需要克拉克，地球需要自己的英雄，星球日报需要这名刚刚转正入职的记者——以及布鲁斯需要克拉克。  
“我——”  
冰山的爆裂声打断了布鲁斯尝试说服乔-艾尔的讲演，随之而来的是慌不择路奔进孤独堡垒的北极生物们，以及紧闭的大门。  
被一群白茸茸动物团团围住的布鲁斯大惑不解，他抓起一只正顺着他的腿往上爬的小北极熊，问：“乔，解释一下发生了什么？”  
“这是卡尔设置的应急措施，堡垒会在紧急情况下成为这些动物的庇护所，”乔-艾尔调出几片投影，“看起来北极正经历雪崩和冰裂，海水正在淹没氪星科技覆盖之外的冰原。”他将一些画面推到布鲁斯的面前，“除此之外，世界各地都在经历各种各样的灾祸——球形闪电在中城肆虐，引发数场爆炸，其中包括化工厂和研究所；民用和军用飞机坠毁，几艘渡轮被卷入百慕大三角，丢失了讯号……  
“在我所能收集的波段中增加了几个从没接触过的能量源，它们跟保存在数据库里的任何频段都不一样。以及，如果你想知道的话，有一块超出模拟阈值的物体正漂浮在美洲大陆的上空。”  
“停下，我对你罗列的现象不感兴趣，”布鲁斯头疼地捏了捏眉心，“就只是告诉我，你推测出最有可能造成这一切的原因。”  
“我想或许是——幻影地带，”乔-艾尔将逐渐吞噬天空的高密度圆弧展示在布鲁斯面前，“有人正在利用高维度的幻影地带倾轧低纬度的地球时空，一旦他成功了，地球上的一切都会化为乌有。”  
“我来猜猜，佐德将军？”  
“你是对的，”乔拖出一块跳动着氪星文字的影像，“他在一分钟前向全世界人类领袖宣告地球将会是氪星的新殖民地。看起来他在幻影地带里学会了很多东西，包括该怎么操控它。”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
随着克拉克的前进脚步，周遭环境不再显得那么异星和枯燥，而是逐渐开始显露出生活的痕迹。有人正在，或者曾经生活在这里，克拉克可以肯定。他站在一块倾倒的雕塑前，凝视着风蚀的斑驳切面。克拉克裹紧了身上的长袍，将软乎乎的普夫推到斗篷之下。他可不愿意让这个空间中的某个常住民对自己的第一印象是带着软体生物裸奔的怪异外星人。  
克拉克感到脚下流淌过融化的雪水，就好像他越靠近另一个文明的所在地，周身的气温便随之回升。隐藏在积雪之下的石板上雕刻着疏密有致的文字，它们亲吻着克拉克的脚掌，呼唤他阅读其中真意。  
这就像是在做梦——这不可能是真的。克拉克带着点迟疑地俯下身子，小心翼翼地用手指确认那些文字的真实性。  
那是氪星文字，而除了在乔提供的读本以外，克拉克从没在任何地方接触过它们。这些文字的刻印痕迹还很新，记录的则是一些极为家常的小事。或许在这个空间里早已存在另外一个——或者几个鲁滨逊，对他们而言，克拉克才是那艘姗姗来迟的救援船。  
我不是最后一个。克拉克的心脏砰砰跳动起来，这儿还有别人——氪星人，他的同胞和同族，跟他拥有相同的血脉与同样无尽反刍的回忆。震撼叫他心神恍惚，直到雪粒撒在布料上的声音在不远处响起，克拉克才恍然抬起头来。一簇棕红色的短发在茫茫大雪中跳动，继而映入眼帘的是棕蜜色的双眼。一个年幼的男孩举着宽大的斗篷，摇摇晃晃地站在克拉克的视野边缘。  
“Mutter！（妈妈！）”男孩转头朝反方向叫喊着，“Hier ist eine Person！（这里有一个人！）*”  
老天，克拉克感觉自己的双手都因为男孩的呼唤而颤抖起来——这是氪星语！  
不等他的母亲现身，男孩便迫不及待地朝克拉克奔来，他轻车熟路地穿越风雪和山坡，几乎是一眨眼的功夫便来到了克拉克的面前。  
“我从没在这里见到过别人，”男孩好奇地蹲下来，温暖且柔软的手掌搭在克拉克冰冷的手臂上，“你是新来的吗？”他的氪星语流利而且生动，克拉克眨了眨眼睛，如梦初醒一般盯着男孩的面孔。  
我回到家了。克拉克想，惊喜和兴奋充满了他的每一根神经。他握住男孩戳着自己脸颊的手指，说：“是的，我迷路了……很久。”  
“劳，当心！他的身上藏着一只恒星吞噬者。”匆匆赶来的氪星女性把男孩扯到自己身后，警惕地瞪着浑身上下只披着一件斗篷的克拉克。像是感应到气氛的焦灼，普夫从领口探出脑袋，好奇地打量着同克拉克对峙的黑发女人。  
“你是个逃犯还是怎么的？”对方用充满敌意的口吻问道，“你为什么带着这么一个怪物？”  
克拉克连忙辩解：“不，当然不。我只是不小心跌进了这个空间。而普夫——它是我遇见的第一个生物。不论你说它是什么种族，我可以保证它没有恶意，也不会伤害任何人。”普夫紧张地用触须勾住克拉克的脖颈，嘴里吐着火焰色的口水泡泡。  
“你保证？哈，它可是个恒星吞噬者的幼虫，不是什么家养宠物，”黑发女性显然对克拉克的保证不以为然，“……等等，你在说氪星语，你是个氪星人？！”  
哇哦，这就是了，正是这一刻。克拉克紧张地咽了口唾沫，点点头：“是的，女士。我曾经以为自己是氪星最后的遗孤，但现在看来，我并不是这个宇宙中孤独的一个。”  
单是同族的亲缘就足以让女人放下大部分的戒备。更何况在这么一个空茫茫的雪原里，有谁——又有什么是值得欺骗的呢？她只犹豫了一小会儿，便放松了紧绷的肌肉。“我的名字叫做乌萨，这是我的儿子，劳。”  
“嗨！”劳愉快地朝克拉克挥手，“我长这么大还从没在这儿见过外人呢！”  
克拉克为这真切的问好露出一个柔软又甜蜜的笑容，他的眼睛也好像因欣喜染上了更加明亮的光辉。“你好，劳，乌萨，”他语气真诚又恳切，“我是卡尔-艾尔，你们可以叫我卡尔。”  
有那么一瞬间，乌萨似乎为克拉克的姓氏诧异地张大瞳孔；但她很快便将转瞬即逝的惊诧掩藏起来。她搀着克拉克的肩膀，将他扶了起来：“嘿，卡尔，欢迎回家。”她指着隐藏在不远处的巨石下的洞穴，“那就是我们的家。我猜你一定冻坏了，我的母亲正在煮汤，她一定会很欢迎你这位年轻的氪星同族来我们家做客的。”  
克拉克腼腆地笑了笑，权当做是同意了乌萨的邀约。实际上，他求之不得。克拉克被眼前的意外之喜冲昏了头脑；当他处理和氪星相关的问题时，克拉克总是难免有点糊涂——因为他太渴望做一个不那么孤独的氪星人了。  
乌萨和劳的家比克拉克想象得要更有人情味。但当克拉克打算就这么踏入乌萨的家门时，她却拦住了克拉克。  
“你得把那只恒星吞噬者留在外面，”乌萨说，“这种生物不适合进入狭窄的空间。它太不稳定，也不够安全，会吓到我的母亲。”  
“但是——”克拉克还想替普夫争取机会，但乌萨坚决地摇头反对。  
“好吧。”克拉克妥协道，试着将趴在肩上的普夫抓下来。恒星吞噬者的幼崽显然对克拉克的决定非常不满，它坚持不懈地用自己的触手缠绕着克拉克的手腕和手指，并且不停“噗乎噗乎”地向外喷射火星。而它的举动显然让乌萨更加警觉。  
“听着，普夫，我绝不是想要抛下你，”克拉克提着软体动物的一只触手，诚恳地盯着那两颗纽扣一样的眼珠，“你只要在外面等我一会儿就好，我很快就会回来。放心，我不会忘记自己应该做的事。”他会找到返回属于自己世界的路，布鲁斯和整个地球都在等着他。但现在，克拉克只希望花一点点时间怀念自己的母星；人人都会有思乡症，超人也不会例外。  
普夫用那双黑漆漆的眼睛紧盯着克拉克，好像正在考量对方给出的承诺。不知怎的，克拉克陡然萌生出一种既视感，普夫的眼神就像是——他知道这很不合时宜——当他做出什么傻事时，布鲁斯会流露出的那种。  
克拉克叹了口气，将态度有所放软的普夫放在乌萨提供的一只小碗里。“我很抱歉，”他说，“我保证会补偿你，好吗？”  
普夫不再理会克拉克，翻了个身，自顾自哼哼唧唧地吐出一朵小火苗，在雪地里融化出一汪小水氹。

*

“如果你继续计算让我进入幻影地带救回克拉克的成功概率，剩下的那半个地球也会卷入佐德构造的灾难里。”在披上蝙蝠披风之后，布鲁斯就习惯将大脑中的情感冲动压缩到最低限度；他精于计算任何一种可能性，以及，他甚至可以打包票，这个世界上不会有比蝙蝠侠更擅长情景分析的人类。  
但现在，布鲁斯想做的、以及唯一合乎理性的行为应该是冲进幻影地带，找到不见踪影的克拉克然后关闭该死的维度通道，而不是等待乔-艾尔根据计算结果确定是否赋予布鲁斯进入幻影地带的权限。  
“我知道你的AI理性，但是，操，乔-艾尔，现在迷失在幻影地带里的是你的亲生儿子！”布鲁斯简直想切开那些存储水晶，看看那里头是不是装着一个古板又踌蹰的老学究，“现在大半个地球都处于高维空间的威胁之下，你觉得情况还能变得更差吗？！”氪星人保准是对黄太阳光有什么执念，就连决定毁灭一个行星的佐德都将黄太阳光作为器械动力。再过十二个小时，等到阳光照射另一个半球，地球上的全部生灵都会变成夹杂在两个维度中游离的原子——或者更糟，连坟茔都找不着的孤魂野鬼。  
“我们没剩下多少用于计算概率的时间了，乔，我们必须赌一把。”为了这个世界，也为了迷失的克拉克。他不着痕迹地握住一块突起的水晶，如果乔-艾尔仍然坚持己见，布鲁斯决定用一些不入流的手段让他妥协。  
“好吧——好吧！但我得提醒你，佐德搭建的准通道已经削弱了地球和幻影地带之间的壁垒，而开启另一条通道会增加两个空间之间的引力，这会加剧幻影地带对地球的倾轧，同样的，我也没法保证通道的稳定性。就目前的状况而言，你得在六个小时之内找到卡尔，关闭幻影地带中的通道联结器，然后在三十秒内离开。”  
乔-艾尔忧虑地望着深情阴郁的布鲁斯，斟酌着开口：“如果你不愿意——”  
“打开通道，”布鲁斯戴上头盔，简明扼要地说，“克拉克帮我找到了在这个世界的立足之处，现在轮到我把他找回来了。”  
乔沉默了一会儿，布鲁斯说不准他是在不合时宜地感性，或是正在解开自己设下的矩阵密码。他将所有可能用上的道具装进万能腰带里，就像在借此表达自己的决心。  
“谢谢你。”克拉克的氪星父亲轻声说。  
乔-艾尔的人形投影随着幻影地带通道的矩阵开启逐渐消散，出现在他身后的是那面朴素的立面镜，平坦的镜面在汇聚的数据流冲刷之下逐渐开启一道狭窄的光缝；紧接着，白光和风雪将缝隙吹成了敞口。来自异界的刺骨寒温眨眼间就将布鲁斯盔甲外残留的体温剥夺殆尽，他的手臂和腿脚几乎在一瞬间就失去了知觉。  
这太冷了。布鲁斯大脑中属于人类的求生欲和理性开始大声尖叫，不管镜面的另一端是怎样的世界、有什么人，那儿都不该是血肉之躯应该去的地方。  
该死的，去他的理智，布鲁斯深深地呼吸着来自地球的最后一口空气，那是克拉克。现在他该想的只是克拉克。  
克拉克的境况比自己要糟得多，他迷失在风雪里，独自一人，生死未卜。这个念头比寒冷更让布鲁斯心脏紧缩。如果他失去克拉克该怎么办？——布鲁斯·韦恩的身上将会发生什么？他想象着克拉克的笑容，天空和海洋为异星来客幻化成停驻在他双眼中的琥珀，当克拉克微笑起来，就像是整个宇宙里的浪漫元素都在亲吻布鲁斯鲜少邂逅光明的心脏。  
布鲁斯幻想克拉克正在呼啸的风雪里伸出他的手，这让黑暗骑士的灵魂都颤抖着温暖了起来。  
我准备好了。布鲁斯想着，然后迈入未知的异度空间。

*不好意思，这里得麻烦德国扮演一下氪星【。


End file.
